Rise of the Great Gummies
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "King Igthorn," the Glen Gummies are now living with the Barbics in Ursalia. But, when the Great Gummies return to Ursalia and meet them as well as Cavin and Princess Calla, they must join forces for one last stand aganist Duke Igthorn and his allies to defend the future of Gummi Bears and Humans coexisting together.
1. A New Start

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Adventures of the Gummi Bears," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the original idea of this story. That belongs to DisneyHead and his story "The Silver Lining."

"The Rise of the Great Gummies."

By GKHJ123

Chapter 1

"A New Start"

It had been just over a week since the Gummi Bears of Gummi Glen had moved into Ursalia. While they all were happy to now be living with the Barbics, they missed the comfort and joy of Gummi Glen, which was now in ruins thanks to Duke Igthorn and his termite, Bigtooth. For Zummi Gummi, there was no one to blame for the loss of Gummi Glen than himself. After all, he was the one who assumed that Duke Igthorn was gone for good and was the one who suggested that the Great Gummies return after 500 years. Now, they were finally on their way home to Ursalia and Zummi had no idea how to approach them over the fact that he was the one who suggested that they come to Gummi Glen. In fact, the Great Gummies didn't know that Gummi Glen had been destroyed and Zummi was not sure how they were going to react to something like this.

"Land sakes, Zummi," called a voice as the purple bear was standing at the Gummiscope. "What are you doing up here? You'll catch a cold."

"Oh, uh, Grammi," he stuttered. "I was just waiting for the Great Gummies to respond."

"Don't you think you've done enough worrying for one night?" she said. "The Great Gummies know how brave you were to protect them from Igthorn's attack. But, I don't think they want to meet you when you are sick with the flu."

"I know, I know," said Zummi, as he and Grammi walked down from the Gummiscope. "But, you're right, I should come down now. But, it's just that I wanted them to come to Gummi Glen, not Ursalia. If it weren't for me and not knowing that Duke Igthorn was not really gone, then maybe we would still be living in Gummi Glen and not in Ursalia."

"But, just think, Zummi," replied Grammi. "Ever since we've moved in here, we have gained the Barbics as members of our family, you've gotten a much bigger library than you've used to having and Sunni and Cubbi have a Gummi Bear in Buddi that's the same age as them and they are now playing together more frequently. You just have to give it some time."

Zummi sighed in a reassuring fashion. His old friend was right, he had to look at the bright side of the situation and see what moving to Ursalia had done for him and the rest of the Glen Gummies.

"I suppose so, Grammi," he said. "We just have to think of what grest for our Bummies, er, best for our Gummies."

Grammi laughed at her old friends latest stutter as they made their way inside from the cold air.

Meanwhile, Sunni Gummi was in her new bedroom putting away her assortment of clothes that she had managed to bring with her from her old bedroom in Gummi Glen. While her room was significantly damaged along with the others, she had managed to save most of her possessions. Like Zummi, she enjoyed spending time in her new surroundings, but much like Zummi, she missed her old routine and especially spending time with her best friend, Princess Calla. Sunni wanted to invite her friend to Ursalia, but she knew that Calla's father, King Gregor, would get suspicious if his only daughter would go missing, especially after Calla and King Gregor were nearly overthrown by Duke Ighthorn. In fact, with the Great Gummies on their way, she thought that now would be a good time for Calla to meet them for the first time and that way, she could show them that not all humans were evil like they all were 500 years ago. Just then, a knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?" she cried.

"It's Gusto, Sunners," said the voice.

"Come in then, Gusto," Sunni called and a grayish Gummi Bear with sandals walked into Sunni's room. Sunni was a fan of Gusto's and was always willing to pose for him in one of his portrait's but, only had one chance and that was when Lady Bane made her age rapidly causing her to grow old.

"I just wanted to see how my inspiration is getting used to her new surroundings," said Gusto.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Gusto," said Sunni. "I'm doing fine, it's just that with the Great Gummies returning and all, I was thinking of asking the others if we could invite Princess Calla and Cavin to welcome the Great Gummies with us."

"I'm sure we could that, Sun-Sun," he said. "But, it's going to take a lot of convincing out of the others, after all, humans and Gummies really don't get along very well."

"But, Calla and Cavin are not like the humans that the Great Gummies despise," she replied. "In fact, if I could convince Gruffi and the others to bring them here when the Great Gummies arrive, then maybe, just maybe, we can change their views about them."

Gusto nodded his head at what Sunni had just said as he saw her hang a long dark green frock on her closet door.

"I've never seen that outfit before Sunni," he said. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's my holiday dress," replied Sunni. "I wore it for Fall's Farewell two years ago and I was thinking of wearing it again when we welcome the Great Gummies."

"I see," said Gusto. "Well, I got a little present I am working on for the Great Gummies myself, but, you'll have to wait until they arrive."

"I'm sure you are working on something great," said Sunni. "Knowing your work, I think the Great Gummies will love it."

"Say Sunners," asked Gusto. "Maybe after the Great Gummies are welcomed, I could use someone of your beauty to pose for me as I want to put an immortalization in Ursalia for the Great Gummies to behold."

Sunni could not help but gander over what her idol had said. An immortalization of her in Ursalia was something she could only dream of. She had always wanted to be immortalized by Gusto in Gummi Glen, but that never came to pass.

"I think I will take your excitement as a 'yes,'" he said. "But, I think I'd better leave you to your task at hand, ta-ta."

Gusto shut the door behind him and Sunni snapped out of her fantasy to refocus on the task at hand, while continuing to think about posing for someone as handsome as him. But, first things first, she had to get back to her chores of putting away her clothes. As she returned to her job, Sunni could not help but still think of meeting Gummies her own age at last and finally being respected as a valued member of her group.

Meanwhile, on a ship out over the water, a brown Gummi Bear in regal attire was sitting at a Gummiscope in his office, trying to make contact with Zummi, who, in his mind, was still at Gummi Glen. Based on his position and rank, he was one of the Great Gummies who was on their way to meet the Glen Gummies, unaware that Gummi Glen was in ruins.

"Captain Blastus," said a Gummi Bear in sailor attire. "I hope I am not disturbing you, sir."

"No, you are not, Starbuck," sighed the captain. "Are we still on course to Gummi Glen?"

"We are sir," replied Starbuck. "But, I have news from one of the other ships that are travelling with us."

"What is the news?" he asked. "I want to know."

"The other ship said that Gummi Glen has fallen," said Starbuck and Captain Blastus slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration and anger.

"BLAST!" he called. "Those wretched humans, they must have discovered it and destroyed it for their own selfish gain. Well, they won't get away with this."

"What are you going to do, sir?" asked Starbuck. "How are you going to respond to this?"

"I am not sure, Starbuck," replied Captain Blastus. "But, I will do one thing and that is punish every human that crosses my path and I will not rest until every human that we meet is dead."

"But, sir," said Starbuck. "The previous message was that the Glen Gummies have friends of human nature and that they are not like the ones we know."

"They are liars, Starbuck," cried Captain Blastus. "Gummi Bears and humans will never be friends, mark my words. Now, get back to your post."

"Yes, sir," said Starbuck and he left the captain's office. Captain Blastus returned to his Gummiscope and once again, sent out a message to the other ship.

On that other ship, a red Gummi Bear also in regal attire was also at a Gummiscope in her office. Unlike her counterpart, she was a very sympathetic Gummi to the humans and did not like how Captain Blastus viewed the humans. She, like the rest of the Great Gummies, were looking forward to meeting the Glen Gummies, but were still wary of what happened to Gummi Glen and unlike Captain Blastus, was aware that Gummi Glen was already destroyed.

"Foxglove, my dear," said an elder Gummi Bear who was dark blue and about her age. "The crew is wondering if we either press on to Gummi Glen as we intended or we divert towards Ursalia."

"Night wing, my husband," she replied, as they walked out of the office and onto the deck of the ship. "I think we are in the process of going on to Ursalia, the destination we are going to was destroyed by that human who attacked us."

"The human wearing the crown and robe, you might say?" replied Night wing. "He's just like the humans our ancestors fought 500 years ago, dirty rotten scoundrels."

"I don't believe that, my husband," she replied. "The replies I am getting on my Gummiscope are that the Gummies we are meeting have befriended two humans and one of them is the princess of a human kingdom. Supposedly, it was the human princess of the kingdom that the evil human attacked."

"You don't say, my wife," gasped Night Wing. "If these Gummies have befriended a human princess, imagine how many other human friends they might have befriended to destroy us."

"Listen to me, my husband," cried Foxglove. "I don't believe that and whoever initially attacked us is the true evil human, not these friends of the Glen Gummies. I believe that they could help us restore order between humans and Gummi Bears alike. You will see in time."

Trying to take in what his wife had said to him, Night Wing left his wife alone and returned down below. Foxglove could only stare out into the horizon and wonder if all humans were like her husband had said and that was being downright evil.

Meanwhile, as the Gummi ships continued to make their way towards Ursalia, Zummi was back in his new bedroom, changing into his night clothes before going to sleep for the night. He was unaware how the Great Gummies would react to the fact that they were staring at the Gummi Bear who put them in the crosshairs of Duke Igthorn's wrath. In fact, a thought crossed Zummi's mind that what if Duke Igthorn was still out there and planning an even bigger attack on Ursalia even more so than when he attacked and destroyed Gummi Glen. He also wondered whether the ogres that followed him were still out there as well, looking to rejoin their master and leader. He couldn't sleep and even if he tried, it wouldn't work as his mind was racing over the past few days.

Little did he know of the events that would once again change his life and the lives of his family and friends forever.


	2. The Recluse of Duke Igthorn

Chapter 2

"The Recluse of Duke Igthorn"

With the Great Gummies no more than two days away from Ursalia, both the Glen Gummies and the Barbics were out in full force getting the city ready for their arrival. Every square inch was covered both high and low, with the high portion covered by Zummi, of course. As they all worked, the Glens were filled with nothing but excitement over the arrival of the Great Gummies. Despite the loss of Gummi Glen, they tried to think about anything besides that and sprucing up Ursalia was good enough to take the minds off of that fateful night.

Each of the Glens had goals they wanted to accomplish and they each wanted to do it individually over the course of the return. No Gummi perhaps looked more forward than Zummi, who for years, had tried to contact them, only to have his plans thwarted thanks to Duke Igthorn, but with him out of the picture for now, he could finally do what needed to be done to bring the Great Gummies back home where they belong.

Meanwhile, in the great kitchen, Tummi was assisting Grubbi, the Barbic cook in preparing foods for the Great Gummies. He'd always had been a great gardener back home, but for a bear who likes food, you might say that he was very much the cook, an honor that belongs to Grammi if you ask me.

"What is that, Tummi?" asked Grubbi sharply. "Is that how I told you to make our barbic recipe for stinkweed stew?"

"I'm sorry, Grubbi," said the blue bear. "It's just that I am still getting used to cooking and that I am nervous about the Great Gummies."

"Son," replied Grubbi. "We are all nervous about the Great Gummies and I know you are as well, but, that doesn't excuse for messing up something I have told you time and time again to make. You are with us now, and now is the time for you to learn how to prepare food both the Glen way and the Barbic way. Now, try again and this time, if you have any problems, ask me to help you."

So the Barbic cook left and Tummi, not wanting to mess up an umpteenth time, starting over on making the Barbic rendition of Stinkweed Stew. Just then, Grammi walked in after working on one of the kitchens.

"Tummi, sweetheart," she said. "How is the Stinkweed Stew coming along?"

"Well, I am still getting used to it, Grammi," he replied. "In fact, I am trying how to learn to be a better cook like you."

"I know, dear," said the matriarch bear. "Every time I tried to teach you how to cook, you'd always eat up the ingredients."

"But, I have gotten over that, Grammi," chuckled Tummi. "Remember the time you all taught me how to have willpower?"

"Yes, I did, dear," laughed Grammi. "You certainly have learned to have something like that. I just hope when the Great Gummies arrive, that they see the bear that I have raised has molded into the respectable bear that he has become."

With Grammi's reassurance, Tummi now felt confident in getting what he needed to get done and now began to remember what Grubbi had taught him in how to make the Stinkweed Stew, barbic style. Of course, there were more Glen and Barbic recipes to create and Tummi had a short time to get it done.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned hut just outside of where his former kingdom was, a man with a long gray beard and ragged clothes named Duke Igthorn, sat inside lamenting over the loss of his greatest ambition to rule the kingdom of Dunwyn. He sat in the corner of the hut sulking and contemplating whether or not he should continue his ultimate goal of conquering Dunwyn and overthrowing its leader, King Gregor.

"Faithful Toadie wishes Dukie would be happy," said a small green ogre who was the only company for the Duke. "Ogres may be gone, but, Faithful Toadie is still here."

"That's all you have been saying since we retreated to this dump," said Duke Igthorn. "I want to crush those Dummi Bears and make Gregor bow to me, Toadwart, and what did I end up getting? Well, I will tell you what I ended up getting, the loss of my castle, the loss of my troops and the loss of my endless supply of Gummiberry Juice, as well, as the ultimate weapon turning against me. How am I supposed to achieve my ultimate goal when we are stuck in this lowly hut, Toadwart?"

Toadwart knew how his master was feeling. After all, he had stood by him through thick and thin and it seemed that he knew that Duke Igthorn could at least try again in conquering Dunwyn, but that was just a stop gap measure at this point.

"Maybe all that Dukie needs is some help," said Toadwart. "Forget Ultimate Weapon and Ogres, Dukie has many friends who could help him."

"What are you talking about mush for brains?" snapped Duke Igthorn, shaking his sidekick violently like he always did. "Are you telling that I should work with someone we have hired in the past and that they had failed miserably?"

"No, Dukie," said Toadie, in a shaky voice. "Gummi Bears have plenty of enemies that have dealt with them on more than one occasion."

Duke Igthorn gasped at what his lackey had just said. He had forgotten that the Gummi Bears had more than one enemy other than himself and maybe that if he joined forces with them, he could finally conquer the Gummi Bears and use their secrets to conquer Dunwyn once and for all.

"Where can I find these enemies of the Gummi Bears, Toadie?" asked Duke Igthorn with a hint of lust in his voice. "If I join forces with them, my conquest of Dunwyn will be nearly completed! This is better than any scheme I have come up with in the past."

Toadie was both excited and nervous that his master was back to his old self. He was nervous to answer him, but he knew that Igthorn was not a very patient person and had no choice but to answer him. In Igthorn's mind, an army of the Gummies' enemies was something he could only dream of and with them behind him, he could do away with the Glens and Barbics and use their secrets as well as his army to conquer Dunwyn once and for all and do away with his archenemy, King Gregor.

"Well, Dukie," replied the timid ogre. "What faithful Toadie and Dukie should do is place wanted ads and that way, past enemies of Gummi Bears will come forward and join forces with us."

"An advertisement, you say, Toadwart?" asked Duke Igthorn. "Even better, we'll go out and find who is an enemy of the Gummi Bears and convince them to join us in our quest of undying glory and power."

Toadie looked happy at his master's return to his former self, a self that he had not seen in a very long time and especially since Duke Igthorn was still recovering over the greatest defeat of his career and his life.

"Faithful Toadie likes this idea, Dukie," said the small ogre. "Let's get started." Toadie was about to leave the shack when his master stopped him.

"Wait, Toadie," called Duke Igthorn. "There is always one who I think would be a brilliant ally in our quest."

"Who is that, Dukie?" said Toadwart, who suddenly and quickly realized who his master was talking about.

"You know who I am talking about, Toadwart," replied Duke Igthorn. "She is someone who has been after the Gummies' secrets longer than me and someone who I think is the most beautiful creature in the whole world."

"You don't mean…" asked Toadwart nervously, knowing what Duke Igthorn was talking about.

"Yes, Toadwart," cried Duke Igthorn. "We shall recruit the very lovely Lady Bane into our plans of ultimate glory and then together, we will make the Gummi Bears and King Gregor bow to us and only then, we will finally achieve the goal that we have started out since the day we began our quest of glory."

Toadwart had very unnerving feelings towards Lady Bane. After all, she was the one who fell in love with him and Tummi at the same time when a plan by Duke Igthorn to make Lady Bane fall in love with him backfired and instead of Lady Bane falling in love with Duke Igthorn, Lady Bane ended up going the opposite route.

"Besides," continued Duke Igthorn. "I wonder how my sweet is doing after all this time. Pack your bags, Toadwart! We are going to leave this old shack and give our dear Lady Bane a little visit from her Dukie."

Duke Igthorn was just about to leave when he suddenly stopped and looked back at his lackey.

"Wait a minute, Toadwart," he cried. "I need to do one more thing to before we go out into the world."

"What's that, Dukie?" asked Toadwart. "What did Dukie forget to do that made him stop in his tracks?"

"I need to clean myself up, Toadwart," cried Duke Igthorn. "I can't see the love of my life looking like this and I need to change my clothes, Toadwart and get rid of this bothersome beard. Where is my brother, Sir Victor, when I need him?"

"But, Dukie," said Toadwart. "Lady Bane would not care for Dukie in messed up predicament."

Apparently, Toadwart's lack of respect for his appearance in front of Lady Bane was not something that Duke Igthorn had in mind and decided to remind his sidekick why he needed to look presentable.

"Listen here, throw rug," he said sternly. "Lady Bane is someone that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than with someone like you and a good first impression is a great first impression, so, shut your ogre hole and help me find a place where I can bathe and change clothes before I use you as a ball for the next group of ogres that join us."

Toadie nodded his head in nervous reassurance and Duke Igthorn threw him back down on the ground. Grabbing whatever necessities he needed, Duke Igthorn opened the door to the shack and he and Toadwart left it behind and headed out for a location to clean themselves up for Lady Bane.

Back in Ursalia, Sunni and Cubbi were in the main courtyard with Gruffi, who was trying to repair the traps that he and Cubbi had used when they first came to Ursalia. Getting them ready for the Great Gummies was of major importance to him at this time. But, what he heard next was something that he was not thinking of.

"Hey, Gruffi," asked Cubbi. "I was wondering that since the Great Gummies were coming, could we maybe introduce Cavin and Calla to them?"

This made the workaholic bear stop dead in his tracks and he gave the two cubs a deep dark stare. He and the others may have been friends with them, but introducing them to the Great Gummies was something that was not on his mind.

"Are you out of your minds?" Gruffi cried. "Introducing Cavin and Calla to the Great Gummies? That would make them go back to where they came from. Do you both want something like that?"

"Well, we were thinking that since we are now friends with humans," said Sunni. "Shouldn't it be fitting to spread our friendship towards humans to the Great Gummies?"

"We could change their minds," added Cubbi. "It's worth a try."

"I'm sorry, you two," said Gruffi, standing his ground. "But the answer is 'no.' We have always lived each and every day the Gummi way and we are keeping it so. So, no more talk about inviting Cavin and Calla here. Besides, Castle Dunwyn is still recovering from Igthorn's attack and near conquest. They would be busy in doing clean up duty."

This caused Cubbi and Sunni to moan and groan. They wanted to introduce their human friends to other Gummi Bears that were their age and it seemed like that they would never get the chance to do so.

"Gruffi Gummi," called a voice. "I have always said that you have the manners of a Billy goat."

The voice had come from Grammi who was making her way back towards them from the kitchen that Tummi was working in.

"Of course we'll invite Cavin and Calla," she said. "We need to show the Great Gummies that being friends with humans that we can trust is crucial if we are to expand our race into the very near future. Think of the cubs, Gruffi and remember that Cavin has been here before, so Ursa and the other Barbics are already familiar with humans being friendly."

"But, Grammi," added Sunni. "This would be Calla's first time here, you know. The Barbics have never met a human princess and that if they meet Calla, then maybe she could convince them to meet King Gregor and by joining forces, we could keep Duke Igthorn and the other enemies out."

"It's worth a try," finished Cubbi.

"Well, all right," said Gruffi. "But if anything happens while they are here when we welcome the Great Gummies, the blame will be on the both of you."

So, Cubbi and Sunni ran down to the quick tunnels and boarded a Quick Car that would take them to Dunwyn castle. Grammi and Gruffi looked at each other making their comical facial expressions towards one another, knowing that inviting their human friends would be for the best of everyone.


	3. Journey to Dunwyn

Chapter 3

"Journey to Dunwyn"

Sunni and Cubbi raced out of Ursalia in the quick cars for the quick journey to Dunwyn castle. It had been a while since they had last visited Cavin and Calla. The recent events on all of their lives were still fresh in their minds, but they knew that if the Great Gummies were to understand their relationship with Cavin and Calla, they had to come to Ursalia to meet them face to face. Arriving at the underground section of Dunwyn castle right near where Gummi Glen once stood, Sunni and Cubbi opened the secret door and once there were no humans around, they snuck into the castle courtyard, only to hide again when they saw what appeared to be a casket being carried through the courtyard. The two cubs were shocked at what they saw and both of their hearts sank in sorrow.

"Sunni," gasped Cubbi. "Do you see what I see?"

"I do, Cubbi," replied Sunni, a small tear trickling down her face. "Yet, I have never seen anything like it. Calla had never told me about a human custom quite like this. It's all so sad when you think about it."

Sunni felt like crying, but the site of King Gregor and Princess Calla soon caught her attention. Calla was wearing the same long blue dress that she had worn on the day Castle Dunwyn was attacked during the Monarch's Day parade. After all, Sunni and Cubbi along with Cavin, saw Igthorn's attack first hand and were nearly crushed to death by the falling boulders of the castle that were damaged in the attack.

"Gee, I have never King Gregor and Princess Calla look so glum," remarked Sunni. "Something dreadful must have happened to make them and all the citizens so sad."

"I wonder who is in that box," added Cubbi. Just then, a loud whisper was heard from behind them and the two cubs turned around to see Cavin behind them. Cavin was in black mourning clothes as opposed to his usual brown tunic and pants.

"Cavin!" cried Cubbi as he ran into his friends arms. "It's so good to see you." Cavin and Cubbi hugged each other tightly and then quickly broke up.

"It's good to see you to, Cubbi and Sunni," said their male human friend. "Dunwyn has never been the same since Igthorn's attack and King Gregor has launched an investigation into the matter."

"What's an investigation?" asked the pink bear.

"It means King Gregor wants to find out how Duke Igthorn and his Ogres were able to obliterate Dunwyn's defenses so easily," answered Cavin. "In other words, he is going to know about your secrets soon enough."

A small lump went into Sunni's throat as everything that the Gummies had kept secret for so many years were about to be exposed and in her mind, the time had come for the Gummi Bears to reveal themselves to King Gregor.

"Then," said Sunni. "We must reveal ourselves to him."

"Are you crazy Sunni?!" cried Cavin. "I thought you once told me when we first met that you could never reveal yourselves to other humans. You all promised me and Calla that we would never reveal your secrets."

"Cavin," said Cubbi calmly. "It's for the better. King Gregor knows about the Gummiberry Juice that Igthorn and the ogres used to attack Dunwyn. Perhaps if we join forces with King Gregor, we can finish off Duke Igthorn once and for all if he ever decides to return."

Listening to his friends words of advice, Cavin had no choice but to accept the fact that the only way to keep Duke Igthorn from ever attacking Dunwyn again was for his Gummi Bear friend to reveal himself to the man who ruled over his home for so many years.

"You're right, Cubbi," he sighed. "I think it is for the better, I suppose." So the three friends left as the funeral procession turned the corner and out of the courtyard.

Meanwhile, after the funeral and banquet, Princess Calla headed into her bedroom and sat down on the end of her bed. She took off her gold tiara and placed it next to her, thinking about the recent events that had bestowed on the lives of her and her father as well as their kingdom that had long since presided, even long after her mother, the queen, who died while giving birth to her. In fact, she was wearing the formal blue dress she wore when Dunwyn was under attack in the worst possible way. In a sense, it brought back painful memories of that awful day in the lives of everyone she knew as well as herself.

Just then, she heard a knock at the door and got up to open it. King Gregor had taught her that she must never open the door to her room unless if it was him or her servants.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Cavin, Princess," replied Cavin. "I brought some friends to see you." Realizing who the friends were, Calla opened the door and saw Cavin with Cubbi and Sunni at his side.

"Sunni, it's you," she cried, trying to hold back tears. Sunni was also trying to hold back tears and ran into her friends' arms and the two girls sobbed into each other, relieved to being seeing each other after a long time apart. After a while for the girls to calm down, the four friends finally faced each other with the task at hand.

"You shouldn't have come back to Dunwyn," said Calla. "Father has tightened security around the castle ever since Duke Igthorn's attack. Even worse, he is going to find out about the Gummiberry juice and the secret of the Gummi Bears."

"That's why I think we need to speak to King Gregor, Calla," said Cubbi. "It's the only way that Dunwyn can further be protected from those like Duke Igthorn."

"We need to give this a chance, Calla," added Cavin. "Your father must know about the Gummi Bears."

Calla looked uneasy about it, but at the same time, the Great Book of Gummi was revealed to both her and her father.

"I may not approve of this," she said. "But if it works for all of us, then so be it."

Later on, after Calla had changed back into her normal blue dress and shoes, the princess of Dunwyn approached her father's throne room and stood before him trying to keep her composure.

"Father," she said. "In light of the recent events, I think it is time for me to reveal something that had been not seen by anyone for over 500 years."

"What are you saying, Calla?" asked King Gregor. "Is it the Gummi Bears? Are they real?"

After an enormous gulp, Calla plucked up courage and said what needed to be said to her father.

"They are father," she answered and waved Cavin to bring Sunni and Cubbi forward. As the two cubs approached him, King Gregor was stunned by what he saw. The fairy tales that he had heard all his life were now standing before him.

"I can't believe this," he gasped. "They do exist, Calla. How do you both know them?"

"We are friends with them, father," said Calla. "We have taken part in several adventures with them. This is my friend, Sunni Gummi and this is Cavin's friend, Cubbi Gummi."

"Well, I must say that I am pleased to meet the both of you," gasped King Gregor. "Although, I have heard for over 500 years, Gummi Bears were only fairy tales and yet, here you stand before me."

Sunni curtseyed and Cubbi bowed before King Gregor, who was still wide struck at what he was seeing.

"We are real, your majesty," said Sunni. "We have come from Gummi Glen, which was destroyed by Duke Igthorn and his ogres."

"Because of what Duke Igthorn has done," added Cubbi. "We can no longer live in Gummi Glen and as a result we have relocated to the capitol, Ursalia, where we now live with another group of Gummi Bears called the Barbics and where we await the arrival of the Great Gummies."

"Who are the Great Gummies?" asked King Gregor. "Are they Gummi Bears that are ancestors of you?"

"They are the descendants of our ancestors," answered Sunni. "The Gummi Bears who declared that all humans cannot be trusted and yet, we need to join forces in case Duke Igthorn strikes again."

"Well, I understand what you are saying," said King Gregor. "But, I don't understand as to why you stand before me now."

"Your majesty," said Sunni. "The Great Gummies are on their way to Ursalia, even as we speak. With your permission, we would like Cavin and Princess Calla to accompany us to Ursalia and meet the Great Gummies. Only then, can we work on peace between Gummi Bears and humans."

King Gregor sat in his throne for a moment, taken in by what was spoken to him. He had become overprotective of Calla in the days since his former knight and his ogres attacked Dunwyn, nearly overthrowing him and his daughter and nearly bringing his kingdom to its knees.

"If it was up to me," said King Gregor. "I would not allow Calla to go."

A loud gasp from Sunni was heard and King Gregor raised his hand to silence her. He knew that he was not finished with what he had to say to all of them.

"However," he continued. "I have witnessed my daughter prove herself to being able to protect herself in the face of danger. This was evidenced during the squires tournament a year ago, when you disguised yourself, Calla, to prove to me that you were able to defend yourself without the help of squires. If what you say is true, my friends, then the only way to keep Dunwyn safe from Duke Igthorn for good, are to join forces with these Great Gummies."

Overjoyed by her father's decision, Calla ran up to her father and hugged him tightly, realizing now that he was willing to let his daughter go on this quest to Ursalia. However, King Gregor had one more thing to say.

"But," he finished. "When you arrive at Ursalia, Calla, tell the Great Gummies that they must come to Dunwyn and we must discuss plans to bring Duke Igthorn to justice for all the crimes he has committed against Dunwyn castle. It will go for anyone whether they were associated with Duke Igthorn or not."

"Very well, father," said Calla. "We will leave tonight at nightfall."

With a pair of bows and curtseys, the four friends left the throne room to prepare for the journey back to Ursalia. As Cavin and Calla had finished packing their things for the journey, Sunni and Cubbi still had one more question for their friends.

"There is one more thing I forgot to ask you both," said Sunni. "Who was in the box that was being carried through the streets of Dunwyn today?"

Cavin turned towards the two cubs with a somber expression like he knew the person that had died.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Sunni and Cubbi," said Cavin sadly. "But the person we buried today was Sir Tuxford."

A loud silence was heard throughout the room they were all in. Cavin had looked up to Sir Tuxford greatly and considered him a father figure.

"What happened, Cavin?" asked Cubbi sadly. "How did he die?"

"It was right after I had freed Sir Tuxford and the knights from the dungeons during Igthorn's take over," explained Cavin. "They had managed to drive off Toadie and several of Igthorn's strongest ogres from the kingdom, but, just when it seemed like they were going to do just that, a platoon of ogres hiding in a barn emerged and ambushed the knights. I wanted to stay and fight, but Sir Tuxford told me to hide and later the next day, I came out of hiding right after Igthorn had retreated and King Gregor had recovered his crown. I saw that he had been mortally injured, stabbed in the stomach, but didn't realize it until later. I and several of his knights managed to drag him back into the castle, with King Gregor and Calla watching where he fought for his life and right afterwards, he died in the early hours of this morning from blood loss."

"Cavin, I'm so sorry," said Sunni sadly. "If there is anything we can do…"

"You've done enough, Sunni," he replied. "I want Duke Igthorn captured and brought to Dunwyn to face justice for everything he did to all of us."

"Cavin," said Calla as she placed her hands on his own. "We will avenge Sir Tuxford's death and all those who died defending Dunwyn during Igthorn's greatest attack. But, we must first build the relationship between the Gummies and us. Don't you see that?"

After a moment, Cavin looked up to his girlfriend with a slight reassurance.

"I do," he said and the four friends left the Kingdom of Dunwyn behind and made their way in the Quick Car back to Ursalia.


	4. The Odd Couple

Chapter 4

"The Odd Couple"

At a nearby stream, not far from where he had been hiding, Duke Igthorn bathed himself and used Toadwart as a towel since there were of course, nothing else he could use to dry himself off. However, he did not have anything to change into, so he and Toadwart hid behind a bush and waited until a knight or someone would pass by with clothes that Igthorn could change into.

"All right, Toadwart," he whispered. "As soon as soon as someone comes by, I want you to take this rock and throw it at the head of the one who's clothes look nice enough for me to impress Lady Bane."

"Faithful Toadie thinks this is idea is foolish," replied Toadie, but a stern look by Igthorn made him think otherwise.

"But, no idea is better," he said, forcing himself a smile. So, the two waited low until nightfall when a smartly dressed man on a farm horse was making his way along the road. Igthorn took in the sight of him and thought that his clothes would do nicely.

"That's man's clothes look nice," gasped Igthorn and he handed Toadie the rock. "All right, pea brain, knock him out."

He gave Toadie a stick containing the rock and putting it in his mouth, blew the rock through the stick and hit the man on the right side of his head, knocking him off of his horse and onto the ground. Igthorn emerged from the bushes and grabbed hold of the horse while Toadie was left with dragging the man back into the bushes.

"This man's clothes will fit me just fine," said Igthorn. "Drag him back inside, Toadwart."

Not willing to endure any more of Igthorn's wrath, Toadie dragged the man into the bushes and Igthorn grabbed the horse and followed.

After a while, Igthorn stripped the man to his underwear and now, wearing his clothes, boarded the horse and with Toadwart holding on, left their hiding spot and made their way towards Lady Bane's castle. It had been a while since Igthorn had seen the woman he fell in love with, although she would never fall in love with him, in her view, at least.

Approaching Lady Bane's castle, Igthorn gulped and sighed, not knowing how the woman he was in love with would react to his presence. Making sure that there was no one around, Igthorn and Toadie rode into Lady Bane's castle and Igthorn sent the farm horse away.

"Why did you do that, Dukie?" asked Toadie. "Faithful Toadie don't want to walk all the way back."

"We don't need him, anymore," replied Igthorn. "Once Lady Bane is on our side, we will amass a large army to conquer both the Gummi Bears and Dunwyn and our lives will be back to the way they were before all this happened."

Walking up to Lady Bane's throne room, the knight and ogre could see Lady Bane sitting on her throne, Igthorn taking in her beauty and grace.

"My sweet Lady Bane," he said. "I have returned to you as I have always said in the past. If you would just give me your hand, I promise we will let bygones be bygones."

"Who are you?" she remarked. "And why are you wearing such outlandish clothes?"

"You don't understand," said Igthorn. "I'm Igthorn, Duke of what was once, Drekmore. My latest plan to conquer both the Gummi Bears and Dunwyn had failed greatly and now, I am left with nothing. So, I have come here to ask you for your hand in marriage and as my partner-in-crime."

Lady Bane scowled at the thought of asking Duke Igthorn's hand in marriage. She always had taken a dislike to him and erased the thought from her mind.

"You idiot!" she cried. "I have heard what you did and because of your actions, the Gummi Bears had cut off access to Gummi Glen and I will never find out their secrets now."

A remark like that caused Igthorn's heart to sink like a stone. He destroyed Gummi Glen with the intention of getting their secrets for himself so he could finally conquer Dunwyn once and for all.

"How did you know that Gummi Glen was destroyed by me, my sweets?" he asked.

"I had seen the report from a Gummiscope in the capital city of Ursalia," said Lady Bane. "Those Glen Gummies have now relocated there and are now awaiting the Great Gummies. Once they arrive, those bears will rise up and destroy me and everything I had worked for."

"But, they will come after me," replied Igthorn. "After all, I was the one who did the task, not knowing that it would hurt you."

"See that you correct that error," demanded Lady Bane. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

Igthorn gulped at the thought of what his love had said to him. He wished now that he would fix what he did, but he couldn't.

"My dear Lady Bane," he said. "I may not fix the Gummies' home, but maybe I could convince you to join me in my quest to conquer both the capitol city and Dunwyn and that way, I could make everything up to you for what I had done without knowing."

Lady Bane's face turned to a sinister smile as the man she despised was now willing to make up for his mistake by helping her conquer the Gummi Bears, once and for all.

"You would be willing to help me conquer the Gummi capital of Ursalia, I suppose?" she asked. "Perhaps you will be useful to me after all, Igthorn, knowing that you have been to this location."

"Oh, I will lead you to this location, my sweets," he said. "Everything you could ask for is in this location and by the time we are done; you will have all of the Gummi's secrets for your own amusement."

"Let's see if we could work something out, Duke Igthorn," said Lady Bane. "After all, a man of your strength and wit is just the thing I need to finally control everything about the Gummi Bears once and for all."

So, the two villains were now aligned and after a short while, they were already hard at work on making their plans to conquer the Gummi Bears and eventually Dunwyn castle. After a while, the two villains plus Toadwart left Lady Bane's castle to find the allies needed to invade Ursalia. Stopping a few miles from where Gummi Glen was, they saw what appeared to be a hole that led into one of the underground tunnels leading to the glen.

"All right, Igthorn," said Lady Bane. "Since you know so much about this place, I think you should go down and find the first enemy to join us."

"Anything for you, my sweet," he said and with Toadwart following, made their way into the tunnels to find the first enemy of the Gummi Bears. After a while, they entered a strange part of the tunnels where they saw a large wall that was boarded up and a strange and faint noise was heard coming from behind it.

"Faithful Toadie don't like the sound of that," stuttered Toadwart. "I think we should go."

"Don't be a baby ogre, Toadwart," said Igthorn. "Whatever is behind that wall is just one of the many allies we need to bring those Dummi Bears to their knees. Now, come on!"

So, the man and his ogre kicked down a vulnerable portion of the wall and entered what appeared to be a large room of a house, but suddenly, the two villains saw what appeared to be a giant spider lying on the ground, bound and gagged.

"What is that spider?" asked Igthorn. "Something must have happened here to make her end up in this condition."

"Faithful Toadie will probably wait outside," said Toadwart nervously, but Igthorn wasn't going to have any of that.

"Come on, mush for brains," he said. "Help me get her untied." Taking a knife from his holster, Igthorn spent a great deal of time in cutting the ropes off of the giant spider. After a while, the creature was freed and was now able to breath. But, she was not very friendly upon being freed.

"Who are you?!" she cried angrily, grabbing Igthorn and Toadie with her front legs. "Who dares invade the Spinster's cave?"

"Invade?" cried Igthorn. "Why, we've come to rescue you." This made the Spinster drop them back onto the floor, now realizing that she was grateful for them in rescuing her.

"If you have come to rescue me," she said. "Then you must know something about the Gummi Bears, I suppose."

"You know the Gummi Bears?" asked Igthorn. "Then you are one of the many we are seeking to destroy the Gummi Bears once and for all."

"The many?" asked the Spinster. "What are the many?"

"Why, the Gummi Bears have had many enemies, my dear," said Igthorn. "With your help, we can destroy the Gummi Bears and take their secrets for ourselves."

"I see," remarked the Spinster. "I had Gummi Bears in here that I was going to eat for dinner, but I had an unfortunate accident and as a result, they got away and I was left in this condition until you arrived. But, the Gummi Bear who rescued the other Gummi Bears was a human, like you, but much smaller."

"I think I know who the human you are seeking is, my dear spider," said Igthorn. "He frequently accompanies the Gummi Bears along with his girlfriend, the Princess of the kingdom that I have been trying to conquer for so many years."

"Indeed," replied the Spinster. "Perhaps, if I help you get what you want, then maybe you will help me get my revenge and my dinner."

Realizing that he had gained the respect of one of the Gummies' most feared enemies, Igthorn led her out of her lair and out of the tunnels. Upon her revelation, Lady Bane was amazed by her size and power.

"Igthorn," she said in surprise. "I like this creature very much. She sure is the one who will help us on our quest for power and glory."

"I am honored to serve you," said the Spinster. "I hope that we will work together to finish off the Gummi Bears once and for all."

"I like this creature, Igthorn," remarked Lady Bane. "With her size and strength, she should be a valued ally against the Gummi Bears."

"Perhaps you must realize that if I help you get what you want," added the Spinster. "You will help me get what I want and that is the Gummi Bears must be turned over to me for a nice meal."

"Why would you want to eat the Gummi Bears, my friend?" asked Lady Bane. "Is there more than a giant spider like yourself would rather eat?"

"Because the Gummi Bears that I was going to have for dinner escaped and I will do whatever it takes to put them in my stomach," answered the Spinster.

"Then perhaps," laughed Lady Bane. "We could work something out, my friend. Join us in our quest and we will give you all the Gummi Bears you could ask for."

The Spinster liked what Lady Bane had said and soon she along with her, Igthorn and Toadwart went on their way to regain more and more enemies of the Gummi Bears.

Along the way, they recruited more giant creatures like the Slugger, The Dreaded One and the Leviathan Giant as well as other enemies like the wizard Zorlock from another underground portion of Gummi Glen. The Aerials and the Carpies were also recruited for their air support while the Elf and his assistant were recruited to gain the Gummi's trust and help the others get inside Ursalia.

They had one more band to recruit and that was the trolls, but they were all in the Dunwyn dungeons. They would have to be recruited, but it was not going to be easy. They would find a way, but it would not be easy and every one of them realized that if the Gummi Bears were going to be defeated once and for all, they had to do it.


	5. Humans in Ursalia

Chapter 5

"Humans in Ursalia"

The quick car carrying Cubbi, Sunni, Cavin and Calla returned to Ursalia just after nightfall. It had been a very interesting day in which the two youngest Gummi Bears were introduced to King Gregor and learning that Sir Tuxford had succumbed to injuries that he did not tell anyone until it was too late. Walking up to the main level of the Gummi Capitol, Calla was amazed at how big Ursalia really was. She had heard about Ursalia from Sunni and the others, but never got to visit it until now. To her, it reminded her of Dunwyn in a sense, large and almost like both Gummi Bears and Humans could live here. Just as they entered the main square, they were greeted by Grammi, Gruffi and Zummi.

"Cavin! Calla!" cried Grammi. "It's good to see you both. How was your trip?"

"It was great," said Cavin. "I am glad we could see each other again."

"We have so much to catch up on," added Calla. "There has been a lot going on in Dunwyn since you left."

A little while later, Cavin and Calla were led into the main hall where Ursa, Gritty and Buddi were sitting at the round table. Upon seeing Cavin and Calla, the Barbics were happy to see Cavin again and yet defensive since they had never seen Calla before.

"Well, Cavin," said Ursa. "Welcome back to Ursalia. We are always glad to see an honorary Barbic back with us."

"Yeah," added Buddi. "I've always for the day you came back. But, who is your friend there?"

"Buddi, Barbics," said Cavin. "This is my friend, Princess Calla from the kingdom of Dunwyn." Gritty wasn't so sure about Princess Calla and grabbed his spear and pointed it at her.

"How can we be sure you can be trusted?" he snarled. Ursa walked over and lowered his spear.

"She can be trusted Gritty," said Ursa. "You need to give her a chance. Cavin has shown us that not all humans could be evil like the ones we dealt with in the past."

"Ah, you're right," said Gritty. "But, I'm still keeping an eye on you, human." Calla glared at Gritty and the large Barbic stood back.

"I'm sorry about Gritty," apologized Ursa. "He has a particular dislike for humans. We understand that this is Calla's first time in Ursalia. But, what are you doing here with your friend, Cavin?"

"We invited them to welcome the Great Gummies," said Cubbi. A long silence was filled in the room upon hearing those words. Gruffi stood forward and faced the group.

"Are you out of your minds?!" he shouted to the cubs. "If the Great Gummies saw them here, they would turn around and go back to where they came from. You both know better than to bring them here."

"Gruffi, calm down!" cried Grammi. "I said that they are welcome to be with us when we welcome the Great Gummies and I meant it."

"Indeed," said Zummi. "It's an honor to have a quincess, eh, princess with us for an occasion quite like this."

"I have to agree with the others," said Buddi. "Humans and Gummi Bears have been enemies for a long time and it's time for that end."

"Buddi," remarked Gritty. "I'm surprised at you for going along with this."

"Remember the time we had to help humans, Grittty?" said Cubbi. "I think you still either haven't gotten over that or you might have forgotten about it."

"You have a point there, Cubbi," sighed Gritty.

"Well, Cavin and Calla," said Zummi. "We appreciated the both of you coming out all the way here for this momentous occasion."

"Come along, you two," said Grammi. "We'll show you to your rooms."

"Welcome back, Cavin," said Buddi. "And it's very nice to meet you, Calla."

As the group left, the Barbics sat back down at the table and stared at each other with surprise and shock.

"Did we really just let humans stay in Ursalia?" asked Gritty shockingly. "The Great Gummies are going to go nuts over this."

"Maybe," said Buddi. "But, I think we should give Cavin and Calla a chance. Who knows? Maybe, the Great Gummies will be won over."

"I don't know, Buddi," replied Ursa. "Don't forget what the humans did to Barbic Woods and to other Gummi clans. We'll do our best, but, trust me, they won't be won over right away."

"It's only a chance," added Buddi. "I just want peace between humans and Gummies."

"I hope so too, Buddi," said Ursa. "I hope so too."

Meanwhile, Cavin and Calla were led to their rooms which conviently enough was right next door to Sunni and Cubbi's rooms respectively. They were large rooms like their bedrooms back in Dunwyn, but Gummi-fied to include more space so more Gummies could sleep in them.

"I hope you both enjoy your rooms," said Grammi. "It's not like Gummi Glen, but it's doable."

"Thanks everyone," said Calla. "Cavin and I really enjoy them very much. When do you think the Great Gummies will arrive?"

"I got another message from the Gummiscope," said Zummi. "They should be arriving in two days. Perhaps, we could show you around Ursalia tomorrow before they arrive."

"I would like that very much," replied Princess Calla. "Considering that this is my first time here."

"Well, get a good night's sleep you two," said Grammi. "We've got two big days ahead of us."

So the adult Gummi's left and Cavin and Cubbi went to Cavin's room while Sunni stayed behind with Calla so she could help her friend unpack.

"Did you bring something to wear, Calla?" asked Sunni. "The Great Gummies expect us to look our best."

Calla opened her small trunk and pulled out a blue and white dress and laid it on the bed. It was the same one she had worn to her first grand ball as well as to the Fall's Farewell dinner that was held at Gummi Glen two years ago.

"Wow, Calla," gasped Sunni. "I didn't know you still had that dress."

"I save it for my favorite occasions, Sunni," replied Calla. "It's very special to me. What do you plan on wearing?"

"I'm wearing my dark green dress that I wore to Fall's Farewell," replied Sunni. "You might say we have been thinking the same thing." The two girls giggled at each other and refocused on getting settled in after a long journey from Dunwyn.

"You know, Sunni," said Calla. "Ever since Father increased security at Dunwyn and you moved here to Ursalia, we really don't get to spend a lot of time together."

"You are right, Calla," replied Sunni. "I hope that now your father knows about me and Cubbi, he lets you come here more often and we will have the adventures we used to have."

"I hope so too, Sunni," added Calla. "There are times where I wish we were back at Gummi Glen, but thanks to Duke Igthorn, those days might be over."

"You never know, Sunni," reassured Calla as she placed her gold tiara on the dressing table. "Maybe the Great Gummies will fix it and you and the others could return there."

"If only that were possible," said Sunni gloomily. "Gummi Glen was badly damaged and Gruffi said not even he could fix it. That termite really damaged it beyond repair. I actually still have nightmares of seeing the glen badly damaged."

A small tear came down Sunni's eye and she sat down on Calla's bed. Calla walked over to her friend's side and sat down next to her.

"Sunni, I want you to remember something," said Calla. "The recent events on both of our lives have been hard for both of us. What Duke Igthorn did to my father and me was unforgiveable and our subjects understand that fully. If Duke Igthorn ever decides to show his face again, I promise you that I will make him pay for what he did to both Gummi Glen and Dunwyn. I swear on my life."

"Gee, Calla," cried Sunni. "You really have come a long way since we both met a few years ago."

"So have you, Sunni," replied Calla. "I just hope that this is the start of a new beginning for both of us and Cavin and I are honored to be here and meet other Gummi Bears just like you."

Sunni and Calla hugged each other tightly for a quick moment and then returned to the task at hand, both of them reassured of the things that were about to happen.

Meanwhile, Cavin and Cubbi were in Cavin's room where Cavin and Cubbi were unpacking Cavin's things. The two aspiring knights were both excited for the Great Gummies to arrive as much as anyone. But, like Sunni and Calla, both of them were dealing with the most recent events that weighed on everyone's mind.

"How do you think Calla feels about being here Cavin?" asked Cubbi. "It's her first time after all."

"I'm surprised King Gregor let her come with us to welcome the Great Gummies, Cubbi," replied Cavin. "It's the first time that she had traveled far away from Dunwyn for something as big as this."

"You're telling me, Cavin," replied Cubbi. "I just hope that I can meet Gummi Bears my age that have the same ambition as me and that is to become a great Gummi Knight."

"Perhaps, you will have that chance, Cubbi," said Cavin. "I know that you will one day become a great Gummi Knight. "

"As a matter of fact, Cavin," said Cubbi. "Did I ever show you the plaques Gruffi made for me that has all the great Gummi Knights?"

"No, you didn't Cubbi," replied Cavin. "What about them?"

"Many of the great Gummi Knights that were in the plaques are still alive," explained Cubbi. "I managed to save them from the termite and they give me strength to get through my most troubling moments. My most treasured is the Sir Cubbi plaque that Gruffi made me when I initially left with Chummi to go to New Gumbrea. Its perhaps my most treasured."

"I know how you feel Cubbi," said Cavin. "I just wished I shared my views with Sir Tuxford." Cavin sat down and buried his face in his hands. Cubbi took in his friend's grief and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Cavin," replied Cubbi, placing his paw on Cavin's leg. "I know how hard it is to lose someone as great as Sir Tuxford. But, I am also sure he doesn't want to see you sad."

"I know, Cubbi," said Cavin. "I just miss him, that's all."

"Much how we miss Gummi Glen," replied Cubbi. "Maybe the Great Gummies will come up with something to fix Gummi Glen and we could return there, but, we would have to pick up the pieces that Duke Igthorn caused when he attacked it. It wouldn't be the same."

"I know how you feel, Cubbi," added Cavin. "The Barbics have been great with you being in Ursalia and all. But, Ursalia is not Gummi Glen and Calla and Calla and I can't journey from Dunwyn and Ursalia as much as we did when you were living at Gummi Glen. Calla has a kingdom to rule over and I still have to complete my knight's training. Perhaps after I finish my knight's training, we could come here more often since Calla could protect herself and I could protect her as well."

"But," said Cubbi. "We should just focus on welcoming the Great Gummies and then we could focus on all those things later."

Cavin smiled at his friend and hugged him and Cubbi hugged him right back. As the four friends were settling in, Grammi, Gruffi and Zummi were listening in nearby and were just about to check in on each of them, when the Gummiscope was flashing on top of the city. Zummi ran up to the Gummiscope and read the message.

"What is it, Zummi?" asked Grammi. "What is the Great Gummies saying?" A loud gasp from Zummi was heard next.

"Oh, my stars," cried Zummi. "They plan on arriving here tomorrow!"

The three elder Glen Gummies stood at each other with their mouths wide open over the fact that the Great Gummies were arriving no more than one day away and they had to prepare Ursalia in such a short time.


	6. Arrival of the Great Gummies

Chapter 6

"Arrival of the Great Gummies"

The five ships bearing the Great Gummies was only a few hours away from arriving in Ursalia and while the Glens and Barbics prepared the city for their arrival, some of the Great Gummies themselves were still wary about meeting Cavin and Calla. Perhaps, none more so than Captain Blastus, who for as long he could remember, had always been taught that humans were evil and nothing more. In fact, as he sat in his office, he was making a list of ways to execute the Glens and Barbics human friends or any humans for that matter. It wasn't until a knock at the door was heard that he dropped whatever he was doing.

"Who is it?" he said annoyed. "Can't you see that I am-?" But, the person who knocked the door was revealed to be Starbuck again.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that we are 100 miles from Ursalia and should be arriving at sunset and-." Starbuck then took notice of Captain Blastus' note taking of methods to cause harm to the Gummies' human friends.

"What are you doing, sir?" he asked. "Are you making a list for something?" Captain Blastus felt like yelling at Starbuck for disturbing him and snooping around, but realizing how loyal he was, he calmed down.

"My dear Starbuck," he said, feigning innocence to hold in his anger. "I was only trying to come up with ways to do away with these 'friends' that the Gummi Bears we are meeting with have made."

"Sir," gasped Starbuck. "I think you shouldn't jump to conclusions before you decide to act. I think it is best that you leave the humans alone. From what you have said to me, it seems like they are peaceful people and are no threat to you." Captain Blastus simply ignored what his first mate had said and instead grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"It's sounds like you're the one who is need of jumping to conclusions on this one, Starbuck," snarled Captain Blastus. "There is no place for kindness, charity and love in the game of being a Gummi Bear."

Letting his first mate go, Captain Blastus went back to his desk and sat down at it. He then looked up at his first mate with a look of hatred in his eyes for some reason.

"I want you to remember, Starbuck," he said. "The humans and Gummi Bears will never be friends and when we meet these two humans of our fellow bears, we will capture them on the spot, torture them and make them pay for all they have done to our kind all those years ago. Then, once we have done away with the humans, then we will be remembered as the Gummi Bears who saved the Glens and Barbics from falling into the hands of treachery and treason. Now, return to your duties, Starbuck."

Trying to not take in much of what his superior had to say, Starbuck left Captain Blastus' office and returned to his duty, while Captain Blastus went back to his own work at hand.

Meanwhile, Foxglove was out on deck looking out towards the mountains where Ursalia was located. Unlike Captain Blastus and her husband, Night wing, she was looking forward to meeting the humans that the Glens and Barbics befriended. She looked over towards the helm and saw her husband at the helm, filling in for the helmsman who was not feeling very well. She wanted to walk over and persuade him again to change his views about the humans, but he would probably say no anyway. But, knowing how important this was to her, she walked over and approached her husband.

"Night Wing," she said. "We should be nearing Ursalia by nightfall. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to change your ways on humans before we meet them."

"Foxglove," he replied huffingly. "How many times must I tell you? Humans cannot be trusted and we can't trust them. You know that and I know that, so it's time to move on."

"From what I have heard, my husband," continued Foxglove. "Both humans are very athletic and can defend themselves in certain situations of peril. Perhaps, we could learn from them on how to defend ourselves in the face of danger." This made Night Wing turn his attention back to his wife.

"How could you be so sure?" he asked, beckoning over another helmsman to take control. "Perhaps these humans are hiding secrets from the Glens and Barbics that they plan to use for their own selfish gain and we cannot be sure as to what they are planning to do. So, if you are asking me to change my views on the humans, then until I believe what I see, the answer is no."

Night Wing then stormed off down to the lower deck and his wife followed him.

"But, don't you see Night Wing," she said. "If the humans prove to us that they mean to do no harm to us then perhaps maybe, will you give them a chance?"

"Foxglove, my wife," he replied, trying to hold back his anger. "Ever since that day my life was turned upside down and shattered forever, I have always being taught that humans could never be trusted and I still stand by that decision to this very day, so if you are once again asking me to change my views before we arrive in Ursalia my answer is and will always be no. You may have a desire to be with the humans, but not me, so it will be time for you choose whether you love me, your dear and darling husband or the humans that we have never met before that may be planning an attack to destroy us all."

Foxglove tried to speak but just before she opened her mouth, Night Wing stormed off down below to help get the ship ready to dock at Ursalia. As he left, she could see that he had a knife in his back pocket, completely unaware of what he was planning to do one they arrived in Ursalia.

Meanwhile, the Glens and Barbics had just finished preparing Ursalia for the Great Gummies' arrival and were making their way down to the docks. The Glen Gummies had all dressed in their formal clothes from Fall's Farewell while Calla was dressed in the blue and white dress that she wore to her first grand ball and when she went to Fall's Farewell. On her head was her gold tiara with a red diamond in the center and her long blond hair was in her favorite braid that hung on her left shoulder. Cavin was in a light blue tunic and pants that squires would wear for special occasions. The Barbics on the other hand, particularly Ursa and Gritty, thought that formal clothes were against their character, so they just went as they are, although Buddi had dressed himself in a really nice tunic that once belonged to Gruffi when he was his age.

A little while later, they could all see the Gummi Ships coming over the horizon and the Glen Gummies could barely contain their excitement.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet other Gummi Bears my age," giggled Sunni, trying to hold in her excitement. "Just think of all the things I would be doing with them."

"We'll be doing many things with them, Sunni," said Zummi. "Just remember that these Gummi Bears are the most important Gummies we mave het, eh, have met."

"Oh, you're right, Zummi," she replied. "I'm sure of that. But, it doesn't hurt to be excited, doesn't it?"

Zummi chuckled at what the middle cub of the Glen Gummies had said to him. But, just behind them, Calla was a little concerned over how the Great Gummies would react to their presence.

"Cavin," Calla whispered. "How do you think the Great Gummies are going to react when they see us here?"

"I'm not sure, Calla," replied Cavin. "But, if some of them try anything to hurt you, I will be ready to defend you."

"Cavin," she answered. "I may be wearing my favorite formal dress and thus, may be considered vulnerable, but I can still at least defend myself. I have been to enough special events in Dunwyn to know trouble when I see it."

"Suit yourself, then princess," sighed Cavin and he took note of his dagger that he kept in his tunic pocket. Calla may be able to defend herself, but she was still a princess and King Gregor's daughter and if anything were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself and that he would be a disgrace to Sir Tuxford's memory. After all, his death was still fresh in his mind as it was not too long ago.

Just then, the five ships stopped about a mile from the docks and Gusto and several Barbics stepped forward and the sailors on board dropped rope down to them and tied them to the docks. Afterwards, the gangplank dropped down and the first of the Great Gummies emerged from the ship above. The Glens could barely keep their excitement in check as the first bear walked down the gangplank. Unfortuantely, for them, the first bear to walk off the ship was Captain Blastus. The Glens took note of his regal attire and were amazed that they were in front of one of the Great Gummies.

"Greetings, Great Gummi," said Zummi, reaching forward to shake his paw. "I'm Zummi Gummi and I am honored to say-."

But just before Zummi could finish introducing himself, Captain Blastus saw Cavin and Calla and drew out his sword, causing the others to gasp and shriek.

"Oh, My Stars!" cried Zummi, causing him to trip and fall. "What is the matter?"

"That's what is the matter!" shouted Captain Blastus and he lunged forward towards Cavin and Calla with his sword pointed right at them. Fortuantely, Gruffi and Tummi managed to restrain him before he could do any damage to them.

"Land Sakes," cried Grammi. "Cavin and Calla mean no harm, friend! They come in peace, don't you understand that?"

Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, Captain Blastus calmed down and Gruffi and Tummi let him go, with Blastus still seething at them.

"How could you do this to your own kind?" asked Blastus, angrily.

"They are our friends," said Tummi. "They don't want to hurt you."

"That's no excuse, my fat friend," said Captain Blastus. "I have been taught that humans are and always will be the primary enemy of the Gummi Bear."

"Well," remarked Sunni, picking up the skirt of her long green dress. "Perhaps, you could tell us who you are and where you come from before you decide to attack our friends?"

"Since you put it that way," Captain Blastus said. "I am Captain Blastus from the royal navy of New Gumbrea, I have been sent here to claim Ursalia as the capital of the Gummi Bears and to eradicate anything that stands in the way of the Gummi way of life."

"Now, just a moment, hot shot," said Gruffi. "Ursalia has not been claimed yet, we and the Barbics have made this place home for a while now and for you to just come in and barge in here is not the Gummi Way."

"What makes you so sure, human lover?" asked Captain Blastus mocking Gruffi's speech. "The council of New Gumbrea has sent me to deem this city as the next Gummi capital and I am here to make sure that nothing stands in the way of that and that means your human friends over here."

"Perhaps you should know who we are as well," said Calla. "I'm Princess Calla, Princess of the Kingdom of Dunwyn. I am here representing my father, King Gregor, the ruler of Dunwyn and we mean you no harm at all."

"Then who is this human, princess?" asked Captain Blastus.

"He is my escort, Cavin," replied Calla.

"Then is he royal, too, or not?" remarked Captain Blastus.

"I am just a page, sir," replied Cavin. "But, I want to be a knight one day."

"So, you shall want to become one," remarked Captain Blastus, putting the tip of his sword at Cavin's throat. "All the more reason to prepare yourself for certain and immediate death on the field of battle one day."

He put his sword away into his holster and left to make his way towards Ursalia. Everyone was shocked and surprised by what they had just seen and as they saw Captain Blastus leave, they could see other Gummi Bears making their way into the city.

"What a rude Gummi Bear," remarked Calla. "Cavin and I don't mean any harm."

"And I am not sure all the other Gummi Bears are going to react well to you being her too, princess," said Gruffi.

"It's worth a try," said Cubbi.

"I have to agree as well with Cubster here," said Gusto. "Cavin and Calla do deserve at least a chance."

"You're right, Gusto," added Grammi. "With Duke Igthorn still out there, now is the best time for Gummies and Humans to be united against evil."

With that said, the group began to make their way back to Ursalia, which by now, was beginning to fill with Gummi Bears coming off the ships and who knew what Great Gummies would either be nice towards Cavin and Calla or mean towards Cavin and Calla.


	7. Insecurity Among Gummies

Chapter 7

"Insecurity among Gummies"

The Great Gummies and their families walked into Ursalia amazed at the size and wonder of this great city and many were surprised among seeing how long the city had been mostly abandoned only to be occupied by the Gummies of Barbic Woods and recently by the Gummies of Gummi Glen. Little did any of them realize that on one of the docks leading up to Ursalia, there was a near confrontation with a Great Gummi named Captain Blastus nearly attacking Princess Calla of Castle Dunwyn and her page and escort, a boy named Cavin. None of them realized that the princess and page were friends of the Glen Gummies and that they were only at the grand moment to show all of the Great Gummies that humans and Gummi Bears could coexist peacefully, although from what happened down on the docks, many could see that things weren't going to go down well.

But, nevertheless, Captain Blastus made his way up to Ursalia escorted by the Glen Gummies, the Barbics and their friends. Although he had calmed down some, he was still antagonized by the presence of Calla and Cavin. As the group continued their short walk up the hill, some were still shocked and appalled by the behavior that Captain Blastus displayed on the docks.

"You know, Buddi," said Sunni. "I know Calla and Cavin are here to demonstrate peace between humans and Gummi Bears, but don't you think we should do something to make sure we don't have another incident like what happened back on the docks, don't you?"

"I can see how you are reacting to this, Sunni," replied Buddi. "Didn't you see the hate and anger in Captain Blastus' eyes? He must want to kill Cavin and Calla and we need to keep him away from them at all times."

"It's just like when our groups met for the first time," added Sunni. "Remember how we didn't like each other at first and after a series that included Igthorn coming here to Ursalia, we understood one another and became friends? It seems like we need to do that again."

"But how?" asked Buddi. "This is not like when we first met, Sunni. These are the Great Gummies and their families who have come here to start a new life for themselves."

"You're right, Buddi," replied Sunni. "There has to be something that we could do to prove to the Great Gummies that Cavin and Calla are not like the humans that they think they are."

"If only we could convince them, Sunni," said Buddi.

As Sunni and Buddi were talking, Cavin and Calla were listening in and were wondering themselves on the same feeling. After all, they had a sword pointed right at their faces by Captain Blastus. It seems that despite their best intentions for being in Ursalia, Cavin and Calla were not to be welcomed by the Great Gummies.

"I can't imagine Sunni and Buddi being so worried about what happened on the docks," said Cavin who then looked at the princess of Dunwyn. "But most importantly, are you all right, Calla?"

"I'm fine, Cavin," she replied. "I'm just a little shaken up by what had nearly happened to us. Does this Gummi Bear mean to harm us?"

"I'm not sure," replied Cavin. "But, I know one thing's for sure. It is going to take time for us to be accepted by all the Gummi Bears that are here in Ursalia."

Cavin could notice the fear that was still on Calla's face, as she was also still trying to get over Duke Igthorn's near takeover of Dunwyn. She was also feeling pain in her feet as her white high heels were starting to hurt her. As soon as they were climbing a set of rock stairs, Calla nearly fell over and Cavin ended up catching her. Cavin nearly saved Calla from ruining her favorite formal dress.

"Are you all right, Princess?" asked Cavin. "You nearly fell over."

"Thank you, Cavin," she gasped. "Can we sit down and rest for a minute? My feet hurt."

"We are almost there, your highness," replied Cavin. "Once we arrive, we could have some quiet time to ourselves and you can rest before we meet the rest of the Gummies."

"That would be very nice, Cavin," replied Calla and she rallied to continue her trek up to Ursalia escorted by her page and secret boyfriend. A little while later, the group arrived back in Ursalia and as soon as they set foot back in the city, all of the Gummi Bears present fell silent upon seeing Cavin and Calla.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" asked Tummi. "They all look like they have seen a ghost."

"They are quiet because Calla and Cavin are here," said Gruffi.

"What are they doing here?" called a Gummi Bear. "Those humans are not welcome here. They must leave now!"

"Wait a second," cried Zummi. "These are our friends named Princess Calla of the kingdom of Dunwyn Castle and her page and escort, Cavin. We trust them with hespect and ronor, eh, respect and honor, so shouldn't you all do the same."

Captain Blastus got down and joined the crowd of Gummi Bears that were surrounding the Glens and Barbics.

"How could we show respect and honor to Gummi Bears who befriend humans?" shouted Captain Blastus. "Any Gummi Bear who befriends a human in any way is considered a traitor. You have all proven to us that you cannot be trusted among us and thusly, you must leave Ursalia now."

This made Gruffi very cross and he pulled off his white ruffle collar in anger and stepped over in front of Captain Blastus.

"Says who?" asked Gruffi angrily. "We are not leaving Ursalia all because we befriended a few humans. We are enemies with one human who sought us out for our secrets and finally succeeded by destroying Gummi Glen and conquering the kingdom where our friends come from by using Gummiberry Juice that he forced out of us!"

"Do you know what's worse?" said Sunni, once again picking up the skirt of her dark green dress and walking over as the sounds of her dark green slippers were being heard in the silence. "There may be a fear that Duke Igthorn is still out there and waiting for the moment to strike in which he would attack all of us. Our human friends may know more about this man who would seek out and destroy us all."

"Yeah," added Cubbi, stepping over next. "I want to be a great Gummi Knight and I was knighted by Princess Calla as the secret defender of Dunwyn, because she doesn't like any evil bad guys like the rest of us and you are all going to stand by and ridicule our friendship to them? I say not!"

"So go ahead," finished Gruffi. "Do as you wish, because we are not going to be friends with any of you unless you accept us for who we are."

"Very well then, traitor!" said Captain Blastus. "We will let you be as you are. But, just remember that one day, you will see that the day the Gummies befriend the enemies of evil is the day the Gummi Bears refused to exist at all."

"They are not traitors!" called a voice and Foxglove made her way up to the front of the crowds and faced Captain Blastus, dead in the face, her hazel eyes staring dead straight at his own. This made Captain Blastus feel very uncomfortable and caused him to crouch down like a scared puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I fear you and yet, I know you."

"I am Foxglove Gustus," she cried. "Chief Counselor of the tribunal of the kingdom of New Gumbrea and a friend to all Gummi Bears and humans."

A loud gasp was heard from the crowds and Foxglove stepped back from Captain Blastus a little bit, but still looked sternly at him.

"I have heard everything you all have said about these two humans," she shouted. "And I say that you should all be ashamed of yourselves. These Gummi Bears have proven that all humans are not evil and I say that you should all consider giving Princess Calla of the Kingdom of Dunwyn and her page, Cavin, a chance to be accept among you for who they really are."

Unbeknownst to anyone in the city of Ursalia, the group of villains led by Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane were overlooking the crowds waiting for the moment to strike.

"Don't you see, Toadwart?" chuckled Igthorn. "Once the time is right, we will launch our full scale attack on all those Gummi Bears and use their secrets to finally conquer Dunwyn once and for all."

"You may get the weapons, Igthorn," said Lady Bane. "But the Great Book and all of the secrets of the Gummi Bears belong to me."

"No," said the king of the Aerials. "The secret of the Gummiberry Juice belongs to me and my fellow Aerials."

"And another thing," said Zorlock. "The Great Book of Gummi is mine for the taking."

This made Lady Bane use her magic to grab Zorlock by the throat. She looked at the tiny wizard with a menacing stare.

"And when did you say you could take the Great Book, hmm?" she asked evilly. "You will help me get the book and that will be it."

"Never," he cried, but Lady Bane placed her hand on his throat and squeezed on it to choke him. "But, in your case, I think we could share the book together, huh?"

"That's better, Zorlock," she said.

"What about us?" said Clutch, the leader of the trolls. "My lackeys, Nip and Tuck and myself deserve a piece of this too you know."

"You?" scoffed Igthorn. "What could you three cheeseheads do with Gummi Secrets?"

"They could be wearing a lot of valuable jewelry," suggested Nip. "That's ours for the taking, too."

"Absolutely not," said Toadwart. "Faithful Toadie and Dukie get most gold. We share with stinking rotten trolls, too."

"Why, you-," growled Clutch, but the Slugger roared loudly and silenced the menacing Clutch from saying another word.

"All I want is to eat the Gummi Bears," he said. "I have waited a long time for another chance to eat Gummi Bears. It's a lot better to eat than just plain Gnomeroot."

"Excuse Me," cried the Spinster. "You want to eat the Gummi Bears? I deserve some too, especially after what I went through you oversized worm."

"SILENCE!" shouted Lady Bane. "Everyone gets a fair share, but as long as I get the Great Book of Gummi, I feel that this conquest of Ursalia will be a success."

"But, my dear Lady Bane," reminded Igthorn. "We don't attack until our spy returns from the crowd."

Just then, the villains saw a Gummi Bear wearing a jester's outfit running up to them and the bear took his mask off to reveal an elf that once captured five of the six Glen Gummies to act in his show by acting as a Gummi Bear named Carney.

"Well, my spy," asked Igthorn. "What did you see down there?"

"They are all fighting over how two humans are with the Gummi Bears," reported the elf. "Now, is the perfect time to attack if you ask me."

"Let me see that," said Igthorn as he took a telescope from Toadwart. Raising his telescope at Ursalia, he could see all of the Gummies were still in front of Foxglove as she continued to give her defense speech about Cavin and Calla.

"Well, well, well," laughed Igthorn. "Isn't this my lucky day? Not only are all those Dummi Bears down below, Princess Calla is down there too. Maybe now is the perfect time for me to use her to force King Gregor off of his high and mighty throne."

He then turned his attention towards his troops who by now, were ready for battle and that they were all now ready to move in for the kill.

"GET THOSE GUMMI BEARS!" he shouted and jumping on the Slugger's back with Lady Bane, led the charge into Ursalia with the rest of the recruited villains in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Gummies in Ursalia were finished listening to Foxglove when they all heard a loud rumbling noise coming from the distance.

"What is that?" cried Gruffi, now appeared to be shocked and scared.

"It sounds like trouble," said Ursa nervously. She then turned her attention to Buddi and the rest of the Glen Cubs as well as Cavin and Calla.

"Buddi," she said. "I want you to take Sunni, Cubbi, Cavin and Calla down below and none of you come out until I say so."

"Why, Ursa?" asked Buddi nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"I sense an evil approaching," she replied, but before she could say another word, the doors to Ursalia were flung wide open and the Slugger emerged with Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane riding on its back, both of them laughing maniacally.

"GO NOW!" cried Ursa and Gruffi as the crowds of Gummi Bears ran for their lives and Buddi led Sunni, Cubbi and their human friends towards a secret door as the hoards of villains made their way towards Ursalia.

Overhead, the rest of the Gummies saw Aerials dropping nets from out of the sky onto the fleeing Gummies below as the king of the Aerials led the charge with his second in command, Orbus, ordering the Aerials to dropping nets below. Captain Blastus tried to fight back against the Slugger, but before he could strike his sword at them, the Spnister came out from under the ground and spit a web at Blastus' legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, Buddi had beckoned the others to follow him under the secret passage and once the younger Gummies and human friends were underground, all they could do was remain quiet as the hoards of villains assaulted Ursalia. Everyone in that bunker was worried as many Gummi Bears including their family members, were already being captured or were in the process of being captured.

"At last, my friends," shouted Igthorn with evil glee and joy. "Ursalia is ours!"

With that said, both he and Lady Bane laughed evilly as the assault of Ursalia was quickly over before it even began and the truth about Gummies and humans were beginning to come out and soon, Buddi and the others would have to come up with a plan to rescue the others, but only if they were to work together as they said they intended it to be possible. 


	8. In Hiding of the Enemy

Chapter 8

"In Hiding of the Enemy"

Without a warning from anything, almost every single Gummi Bear that was in Ursalia were now captured in nets and webbings by Duke Igthorn and his band of cronies. The once shamed and ridiculed knight of Dunwyn was now moments away from his ultimate conquest. In addition, Lady Bane dispatched her Troggels to retrieve the Great Book of Gummi, but, when they couldn't find it, the two villains turned their attention over to Zummi, who was in a net with Grammi, Gruffi and Tummi. Two Aerials dragged the purple bear into Ursalia's throne room where Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane sat.

"Well," smiled Igthorn evilly. "It's good to see you again, Gummi Bear."

"Naturally," added Lady Bane. "Once we are through with you and all the other Gummi Bears, all of your secrets and powers will be ours."

"You won't get away with this, you two," said Zummi. "Once we figure a way out of this mess you made, you will regret ever coming back."

"Oh, I doubt that," chuckled Lady Bane. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Indeed," replied Duke Igthorn. "So, where is it?"

"If you are looking for what you want," said Zummi, defiantly. "I will not give it to you. You had the Great Book once and you are not getting another chance at it."

"What?!" cried Lady Bane angrily. "How dare you speak to your future rulers in that manner?!" And to show how defiant she was, she used her Gummi Medallion to lift Zummi into the air. Knowing of his fear of heights, the two villains made Zummi go from defiant to being scared. In their minds, making Zummi look down would talk some sense into him to telling where the Great Book of Gummi was.

"All right," whimpered Zummi, who was now scared to death. "I'll tell you where it is, just put me down!"

So, Lady Bane lowered him back onto the ground and a scruffed and scared Zummi told them where it was.

"It's in the library," he cried. "You can have it! Just don't make me do that again."

"All right, you two," said Igthorn to the two Aerials. "Go and fetch us the Great Book, then."

"But, we don't know where the library is," said the first Aerial.

"Yeah," added the second. "It's not like we know where the place is, this is our first time here."

"Take the Gummi Bear with you then," replied Igthorn. "After all, he knows this place better than any of us."

So, the Aerials led Zummi out of the hall and forced him to find the Great Book of Gummi. Once he was gone, Igthorn turned to Lady Bane and smiled at her.

"Soon, my love," he said. "We will have unlimited power and not even King Gregor and the rest of the Gummi Bears will be able to stop us."

"Naturally," replied Lady Bane. "I have waited a long time for this moment, Igthorn and now, nothing will stand between us and true greatness."

The two villains chuckled evilly at their supposed future as rulers of Ursalia with great power. Meanwhile, the other villains were guarding the large group of captured Gummi Bears and the trolls were forcing all of the others to hand over their jewelry and other valued possessions. Any Gummi Bears that refused were tortured into doing so when Clutch would use his pea shooter on them and hitting them with walnuts that were shot out of it.

In a nearby net, Gruffi, Grammi and several others including Foxglove, could not take any more of the ongoing torture and wanted it to stop, but they couldn't do anything about it.

"I can't take any more of this, Gruffi," whimpered Grammi. "I just want it to stop."

"Me too," replied Gruffi. "If only we had a sign of what was to come, we would've been prepared to deal with Igthorn and all these clowns that decided to pay us an unexpected visit."

"Yeah, well we didn't know about that," said Gritty. "If I could only get my paws on those two villains that led the charge into Ursalia."

"If only we could, Gritty," groaned Ursa. "If only we had the horn that we used against that human the last time he was here."

"Are you crazy, Ursa?!" groaned Gruffi. "You saw what happened the last time we used that horn, it nearly damaged Ursalia."

"And nearly got me and Cubbi killed," added Gritty.

"Well, once we get out of this," said Ursa. "We will find that horn and use it to blow these baddies out of Ursalia for good! I just hope that Buddi and the others are all right."

"Thank Gum that they are safe, Gruffi," said Grammi. "Hiding from all of this madness that Igthorn and Lady Bane have caused."

"I just hope that they all stay out of Igthorn's way until we figure out a way out of this," said Gruffi to himself as the trolls made their way over to them.

Meanwhile, in the bunker, the younger Gummies and Cavin and Calla were hiding underneath, listening to the screaming and agony that was going on right above them. As of this moment, they were all helpless to do anything to stop the carnage that the villains had caused.

"If only we could do something," moaned Buddi. "There is way too many of them to take on all by ourselves."

"I know how you feel, Buddi," said Cavin. "Not even drinking a glass of Gummiberry Juice would be able to send every single one of those villains out of here. Igthorn and Lady Bane must have brought some of the baddest villains here to take over Ursalia and they succeeded."

"Well, as long as we are here, Cavin," said Calla. "We will find a way to rescue the rest of the Gummies and save Ursalia."

"That's coming from someone who had a sword pointed at her," remarked Buddi. "You know how dangerous those villains are."

"I know," replied Calla. "I have dealt with Duke Igthorn many times in the past and I know how he plans and strategizes. We must find a way to stop him and the others once and for all and put an end to his reign of terror."

"But, how can we Calla?" asked Sunni. "We are wearing our best clothes, hiding in a bunker and we are hopelessly outmatched by Igthorn, Lady Bane and all the other villains we have defeated in the past."

"I have to agree with Sunni," said Cubbi. "A great and powerful Gummi Knight like me would be hopelessly outmatched by a hoard of villains like this. Not even The Crimson Avenger would have a chance."

"I can see your point, Cubbi," said Cavin. "If only we could come up with something to drive them all out of Ursalia without killing anyone."

"Why do you want to do that, Cavin?" asked Calla. "Given the fact that there are so many of them, it's hard to be sure that we would not kill anyone."

"I know, I know," replied Cavin sheepishly. "It's just that I don't want Sir Tuxford to know that I killed anyone and if I did kill anyone, it would be a disgrace to his memory. I'm sorry, but we have to do it without killing anyone."

"Not everyone is going to listen to us like that, Cavin," added Buddi. "These are villains who want to conquer Ursalia and we need to realize that there are going to be some casualties to boot. Ursa taught me that and even though I am a good natured Barbic, there are times that I will need to step out of my comfort zone and carry out ways that would only meant to protect the ones I love the most and if that means killing someone who stand in my way of protecting the ones I love then so be it."

"Buddi's right, Cavin," said Cubbi. "We really don't have a choice anymore. This is the worst thing that Igthorn has ever done to us right now and it's even worse than when he destroyed Gummi Glen and conquered Dunwyn."

"You're right, Cubbi, everyone," replied Cavin. "I suppose we may have to cross the line to rescue the ones we love and that sometimes we have to fight for the right to live freely among Gummi Bears and humans and if Sir Tuxford were here right now, he would probably say the same thing."

"So, do we have a plan to rescue the others or not?" asked Calla.

"No, but I think we will do eventually," said Buddi who looked at Calla who was still wearing her blue and white dress and gold tiara. "But, shouldn't you change out of that dress, Calla?"

"I can always have it repaired back in Dunwyn," replied Calla. "I wore it when Igthorn put everyone to sleep and even though it was damaged pretty badly, I had it repaired in time for my first grand ball."

"I see," replied Buddi, who then looked at Sunni who was wearing her dark green dress. "Shouldn't you change out of your dress too,Sunni?"

"Nah," she replied. "I'll just leave it on. Besides, Grammi has been thinking about giving me some new clothes anyway. I wouldn't mind ruining it."

"If you say so, then," said Buddi, so the five friends put their heads together to come with a plan to rescue the others.

Meanwhile, Zummi had brought the Great Book of Gummi to Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane and although he was hesitant too, he knew that the two villains would order the other villains to harm the rest of the Gummies if he refused to give them the Great Book. In his mind, Zummi knew that he had to protect the rest of the Gummies that had come far and wide to Ursalia to start a new life, but deep down, he wished that he didn't have to surrender the Great Book again, but this time, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Well," said Igthorn impatiently. "Use your medallion and open it up, Gummi Bear."

"As you wish, Igthorn," sighed Zummi sadly and using his medallion, he opened up the Great Book of Gummi and Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane gazed down happily at the words and secrets that they were now seeing before their very eyes. Everything that they had ever dreamed of was in this book and they immediately began to think of what spells that they could use to conquer the Gummi Bears, Dunwyn and soon the world.

"Don't you see this, my dear Lady Bane?" smiled Igthorn. "With all these secrets in our possession, we could finally conquer everything we always wanted together."

"So you say, Duke Igthorn," said Lady Bane sarcastically. "But, just remember that I will conquer the Gummi Bears if you help me do so and then, once we do so, I'll help you conquer Dunwyn."

"Hey, what about me?" groaned Zorlock who was now in the throne room. "I deserve some of the credit too, you know."

"Who asked you, lowly wizard?" snarled Lady Bane, who then used her magic again on Zorlock's neck much like she did when they first attacked Ursalia.

"Remember," she said evilly. "I am the one who decides who gets who. So, if I were you, I am going to tell you once and that I am not going to tell you again, that I get the book and secrets and you get nothing!"

"But, I thought we agreed that I-," groaned Zorlock but was silenced by Lady Bane again.

"You heard the lady, mush for brains," replied Igthorn. "We get everything and you get nothing and Zorlock was thrown out of the throne room and back into the streets with the villains and Gummi hostages.

"Looks like things are going to get better from here on in, Lady Bane," said Igthorn.

"Indeed, they are," remarked Lady Bane. "Indeed they are."

With that, the two villains let out evil laughs knowing that they are the victors, at least, for now.


	9. Scars of the Past

Chapter 9

"Scars of the Past"

While Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane were savoring the roots of their apparent victory, the rest of the villains were rounding up the rest of the Gummi Bears and placing them inside empty buildings that were yet to be remodeled by the arriving Gummi Bears. Gruffi, Grammi, Tummi and Gusto were placed inside a building right near the throne room where Zummi was being held captive by their main enemies. By now, Grammi was beginning to worry about her friend and Foxglove, who was also thrown into the same prison, was starting to feel sympathetic for her.

"You must really like him, don't you?" she asked tenderly. "I can understand your worry."

"Well, thank you, Foxglove," replied Grammi. "We are just worried for Zummi's safety and that I hope Igthorn and Lady Bane are not doing anything to harm him."

"Well, considering how your friend is in terms of being the keeper of Gummi Wisdom," said Foxglove. "I'm sure he is doing everything he can to buy himself time and allow us to keep our secrets hidden for as long as possible."

"How can you be so sure?" Gruffi asked indignantly. "He is in there with two humans that are evil and not just any humans, two humans that have been enemies of ours for a very long time."

"If only Night Wing were here right now," sighed Foxglove. "He and Captain Blastus could only see that not all humans are evil right now."

A large glare was given by Gruffi and the rest of the Glens over what Foxglove had said. After all, Captain Blastus was the one who pointed a sword at Cavin and Calla. From their point of view, they were still angry at Captain Blastus for his actions.

"But, I still don't understand," said Gruffi. "Are you sure that Captain Blastus isn't who he says he is, Foxglove? I mean, he seems to hate humans with a passion, even if they aren't evil at all."

"Captain Blastus used to be such a nice Gummi," began Foxglove. "He was very sympathetic to the Gummi Cause and the greatest treasure he had was a wife and child that he had while we were all living in New Gumbrea. One day, he was sailing to South Gumton to start a colony there with his wife and child, when all of a sudden; a group of human pirates attacked the ship, believing it to being a ship from a strange new colony. The ship was destroyed and when all was said and done; only Captain Blastus survived and the bodies of his wife and child were never found. When we rescued him later, he seem like almost a different Gummi Bear, always acting cold and moody around everyone that tried to make conversation with him. So, after we found out where you all were, we came here and Captain Blastus was going to live here and complete the journey he set out to start with his wife and child."

"Gee," said Tummi, wiping away a tear. "That's so sad, Foxglove."

"But, that doesn't explain why he nearly attack Cavin and Princess Calla," added Grammi. "They are good humans, not like all the other humans we have encountered in the past. In fact, they are the only humans we have ever known, Foxglove."

"But, Sunni and Cubbi and I met Princess Marie," replied Tummi. "She and Calla used to hate each other and now they are friends."

"That crazy human?" remarked Gruffi. "Grammi and I remember her bratty behavior with Calla nearly caused a war between her father and King Gregor, and-."

Just then, Gruffi remembered the day he denied the cubs from travelling with him, Grammi and Zummi to Ursalia because they forgot to finish their choirs back at Gummi Glen. This made him very cross.

"Are you telling me that the three of you left Gummi Glen on the day we came here to Ursalia when you should have been finishing your chores?" he snapped. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves, going out on adventures when you should have been at Gummi Glen working."

He then sat down in a chair and sighed heavily, taking off his hat.

"Tummi," he sighed. "What am I ever going to do with you and the cubs?"

"But," protested Tummi. "Sunni was the one who left us first. She didn't want to do chores, so she left with Calla and Cubbi and I followed."

"Besides, Gruffi," said Gusto. "We've got more important things to worry about. If only I had Arte Deco with me, I could send him over to Dunwyn for some help."

"Wait a minute," replied Gruffi. "Where is that blabber mouth bird of yours, Gusto?"

"He is in his cage back in my room," said Gusto. "He didn't want to meet the Great Gummies yet, so he stayed behind. Perhaps now, I think he made the right call."

"Yeah," added Tummi. "Especially what has happened to us right about now. I wouldn't be surprised if he is scared to death over what has been going on."

The rest of the Gummies looked out over a window to where Arte Deco was and wondered whether they would use him to find someone that could help them and everyone else out of this situation that they were all in.

Meanwhile, Night Wing and Captain Blastus as well as Starbuck were thrown in another building together and looked out over the group of Aerials that were now standing guard over them.

"Blasted Aerials," cried Captain Blastus. "When I get out of this situation, you will all wish that you never crossed paths with me."

"There are more to the Aerials than that," said Starbuck. "There are plenty of other villains that we have to think about right now and from the looks of it, Captain, we can't fight all of them single handedly. If we are to stand a chance against any of them, we need to join forces with the rest of our kind and their human friends."

This made both Captain Blastus and Night Wing very cross. Teaming up with other humans in their minds, were considered wrong and evil and that was something that they could never do.

"Are you out of your mind, Starbuck?" cried Captain Blastus. "Teaming up with the humans I tried to kill? That is utterly preposterous! My answer is no!"

"We should not get hasty, sir," replied Starbuck. "It appears that these human friends of the Glens and Barbics may know more about what is going on than any of us, but we can't get to them right now and that if we even try to escape, our jailers will see that we are gone and launch a full scale assault on the other Gummi Bears because we were already gone."

"Absolutely not," growled Captain Blastus. "I refuse to listen to any more of your crazy opinions and ideas, Starbuck. You are saying that humans and Gummi Bears should work together and I say that is very dangerous of you to say something like that. Humans are not to be trusted in any way, shape or form, do you understand?"

"I agree with your captain," added Night Wing. "Don't forget what happened 500 years ago that made all Gummi Bears view humans for who they truly are: greedy, spineless, savage, harpooning monsters that are incapable of any feelings and attitudes towards Gummi Bears of all backgrounds."

"That is not true, both of you," shouted Starbuck. "Don't you see? You both think that every human is considered evil and only focuses on their own gains and not on the safety and well-being of Gummi Bears of all backgrounds? Let me tell you, those two humans that you nearly killed sir mean no harm to you in any way. In fact, while we are sitting in here waiting for who knows what might come before us in the very near future, there are two humans with several of the cubs trying to come up with something that could get every single one of us out of this situation we are in."

"What makes you so sure, Starbuck?" asked Captain Blastus. "How could they help us when they are hiding like the cowards that they truly are?"

"They are hiding because the adult Gummies didn't want them to be captured," replied Starbuck. "They are right now the only hope for us all and right now, we all need to pray that they help us out without attracting the attention of all the villains that are holding us captive for their own gain."

"You don't understand, Starbuck," groaned Night Wing. "Never forget why we left all human locations in the first place."

"Especially since my wife and child died from an attack caused by them," added Captain Blastus. "Ever since they died at the hands of the humans, I have taught myself that must never be trusted in any way, shape or form."

"And how would they think of you if they were here right now," sighed Starbuck. "They probably wouldn't see the proud father and husband that used to love them and instead see a Gummi Bear who has become a self-loathing, human hating monster that won't rest until every single human that he has ever encountered lies dead in the same manner as them."

"How dare you say that, Starbuck?" cried Captain Blastus. "They were afraid as much as myself of humans and feared what they would do to them as much as what they would do to me. I spent my entire life trying to protect them from the dangers of the human world. I taught my child that the human was the enemy of the Gummi Bear and that all humans were to be avoided at all times. Gummi Bears were meant to be a much more superior race to the humans. Why, we have technology that they don't have and that they probably would not catch up on it for another 500 years."

"That doesn't matter, Captain," said Starbuck. "Nobody cares about what technology that we have is what the humans will use in 500 more years or so. What matters is that we could team up with the humans to eradicate those who want to destroy all the good that both the good humans and the Gummi Bears want to put in the world. So, go ahead, sir, continue to mope and complain about the humans and maybe, only maybe, you will finally see what I am trying to say to you."

Captain Blastus was already tired from arguing with his first mate and went into a bedroom to rest and think about what had just happened. At the same time, Night Wing was also tired of what Starbuck had to say and followed Captain Blastus into the bedroom to do the same thing.

Exasperated, Starbuck sat down in a chair in frustration as he wanted to try to do whatever he could to convince his captain that not all humans were evil. But, deep down, Captain Blastus had never truly gotten over the pain and suffering of losing his family at the hands of evil humans. Right now, he just wished he would do something to prove that the two humans that were trying to help them all out were not evil and only then, would Captain Blastus would change his mind and accept the fact that not all of the humans were evil. In fact, he would do anything that would make his captain happy, but that was all just a stop gap measure right about now.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Glen and Barbic cubs had left the bunker and were now making their way towards a storeroom that they could use to get the others freed. But, they heard a loud and strange noise coming from the distance. Walking closer to the source, they found a large bird that Sunni seemed to remember.

"Bobo," she whispered. "Is that you?"


	10. Return of an Old Friend

Chapter 10

"Return of an Old Friend"

"Bobo?" Sunni gasped. "Is it really you?"

Sunni could hardly believe what was standing in front of her and everyone else. A large bird with black feathers and blue eyes with a dopey looking face was looking down on the group with content and interest. From Sunni's perspective, it seemed that Bobo the Carpy was crazy about seeing her again. The last time they met, Sunni gave him the title of King of the Carpies following her brief stint as their queen. Now, it appeared that Bobo had lost his position to the old king who was seemingly back in charge as the Carpies took part on the siege of Ursalia along with the other villains of the past.

"Duh, Queenie," Bobo said happily. "What are you doing here? It's unsafe here."

"We were expecting to welcome other Gummi Bears here," replied Sunni. "But, an old enemy of ours named Duke Igthorn led an attack on Ursalia and now we are in hiding from him."

But, Sunni was wondering why the nicest of all the Carpies was no longer their king. After all, she thought that Bobo would make a great leader to them. Apparently, that was no longer the case from what was being seen.

"But most importantly, Bobo," she asked. "Why are you no longer the king of the Carpies? I thought the other Carpies loved you as their king."

"Mean kingie convinced them that I wasn't good enough, Queenie," he answered. "He wanted his rule back, so he took the crown from me and threatened to kick me out of Carpies unless I returned to being loyal to him. To prove he meant it, he joined forces with humans you call Igthorn and Lady Bane."

"That's terrible," cried Princess Calla. "A nice bird like yourself, but, why?"

"I don't know," sighed Bobo. "But, I would to have my kingie spot back."

"Well, I am pretty sure we could work something out," said Sunni. "Why don't you help us, Bobo?"

Although he was hestitant to overthrow his king, Bobo decided to join them. But, not before he was taking notice of Sunni's dress.

"I would love to join you," he said. "I just have one more question for you."

"What is that, Bobo?" Sunni asked.

"How come you wear funny clothes?" said Bobo. Sunni looked down at her dark green holiday dress and turned her attention to Bobo.

"Because we are welcoming the Gummi Bears that have come here, Bobo," Sunni answered and swung her dress around to show Bobo. "Do you like it?"

"Duh, you look pretty, Queenie," sighed Bobo. This made Sunni blush slightly as no one aside from her fellow Gummi Bears nor human friends ever complimented on her clothes.

"Thanks, Bobo," she responded. "Now, let's go."

So, Bobo accompanied his Queen and her friends in finding a way to rescue the rest of the Gummi Bears. After a short while, they all came across an underground cavern where they all saw Gummi weapons that none of them have seen before.

"Look at this place," gasped Cavin. "I know the Gummi Bears kept many weapons and machines, but never like this."

"Well, Ursa told me about these weapons," replied Buddi. "Apparently, the Ancient Gummies had made these weapons a long time ago and they were to be only used for emergencies and nothing more."

"Hey, looky here," remarked Bobo. "What is that thing?" Bobo pointed to a large horn that was as bigger as any of the weapons that were being stored. It looked very familiar to Sunni and Buddi as it was something that they had found and used the last time Duke Igthorn had invaded Ursalia.

"My goodness," said Sunni. "Buddi, it's the Gummi Horn we used last time to protect Ursalia from Duke Igthorn. I thought we dismantled it."

"I guess Ursa decided that the horn would only be used for emergencies," said Buddi.

"How does it work, Sunni?" asked Calla. "Will it help us save the others?"

"Only if we use it properly, Calla," said Sunni. "Igthorn wanted to use the horn to attack Dunwyn and after he left, we had to put it away so enemies like Duke Igthorn would never get their hands on this or any other Gummi weapons."

"Well," replied Calla. "Now's a good time as any to use it. If Igthorn and Lady Bane are planning to attack Dunwyn with it, we must stop them before they get their hands on it and attack father and everyone in Dunwyn's walls."

"What can we do?" asked Cubbi. "There is no way we could basically carry it out of here in one piece."

"Then," said Buddi. "We could use it to cause an earthquake and that way, all the Gummies that are being held hostage could escape."

"Now, hold on a second, Buddi," said Cavin. "Remember, that if we use the horn, we may risk injury and that is something we don't want to do."

"I don't think we have that much of a choice, Cavin," said Calla. "What is more important? An earthquake that could free many Gummi Bears that are being held captive or both Ursalia and Dunwyn falling to Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane?"

Cavin had to make a tough decision as he knew that whatever decision that they would all make would determine the outcome of what was to happen.

"I suppose that it's necessary we use it to at least free the Gummies," answered Cavin. "If Sir Tuxford were here right now, he would say the same thing to me, but, he would warn me of the dangers of using such a weapon as big and powerful as this."

"That is if he knew about us," said Cubbi sadly. "But, I am sure he is with you Cavin, every step of the way."

"And I say the same thing, Cavin," added Calla, who then kissed him on the cheek. This made Bobo blush with happiness.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Buddi. "Let's save the others."

So, the group surrounded the horn and was just about to use it, when all of a sudden, a large bird with the same colors as Bobo, but a lot more skinnier and meaner, entered the room wearing a large crown and brandishing a scepter.

"I don't think so, Gummi Bears," the bird snarled.

"Kingie!" cried Sunni and Bobo.

"Well, well," said the king of the Carpies. "It looks like you are deciding to help that whiny little bear with the funny hair and her pathetic little friends, Bobo. That is considered treachery to me! Cage her and her friends at once!"

This made Calla very cross as she was considered a princess and that language in that regard was not something that neither she nor King Gregor liked to hear.

"Now, listen here you ruffian," she said angrily. "You are talking to a friend of me, the crown Princess of Dunwyn Castle, and I command you to stand down right now!"

Instead of heeding Calla's command to stand down, the King of the Carpies took his scepter and whacked Calla in the chest, throwing her to the ground, knocking her unconscious as well as knocking her gold tiara off of her head.

"Calla!" shouted Sunni and Cavin as the Carpie King approached her with a look to kill deep in his eyes as Sunni hiked up her dark green dress and ran over to her unconscious friend.

"Say goodbye to your precious princess," he growled and was just about to throw his scepter down on Sunni and Calla, when he felt a sudden jerk of his hand being pulled away from him. Sunni looked up and saw that Bobo had pulled the Carpie King's arm back from its target.

"Don't you hurt my queenie and her friend," he snapped and the Carpie King angrily released his arm from Bobo's grip and threw him to the ground.

"Bobo, you traitor," the Carpie King snarled. "Interfering with my intentions to kill? I have always considered you a traitor in my eyes and once I am done with you, I will treat your queen and her friends in the same manner as painfully as what I am about to do to you!"

Although Bobo seemed like he was facing certain death, he managed to roll out of the way and kick his king in the family jewels, but he managed to rebound and get on top of Bobo and tried to choke him into submission. But, no matter how he tried, the nicest of the Carpies was not going to let his king win. Bobo never liked him and never will, so he was going to overthrow his leader right here and right now. Grabbing his king by his waist, Bobo threw his king across the room and sending him into a wall. The bang was so loud, that it was heard from the throne room where Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane were sitting in with Zummi now tied up and hanging from a cage on the ceiling.

"What is that noise, Igthorn?" asked Lady Bane.

"Don't worry my dear," said Igthorn. "It's probably just a thunderstorm passing over us. It'll pass."

"But, Dukie," added Toadwart. "It's not raining outside."

"Who asked you?!" remarked Igthorn.

This made Zummi get an idea that if he could get Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane out of the throne room, he could retake the Great Book of Gummi and free himself from his prison.

"Actually, Igthorn," said Zummi nervously. "I think we are getting a thunderstorm right now, you and Lady Bane might want to go outside and get all the guards in here for shelter."

"How could you be sure that this not a trick, Gummi Bear?" asked Igthorn, although Zummi knew that he was going to find out eventually."

"Trust me, Igthorn," Zummi said sneakly. "I know thunder when I hear it and so will you."

Although Igthorn knew that he was being tricked along with Lady Bane, he decided that he and his second-in-command should check it out.

"Very well, then," he said exasperately. "We will go check it out and then you will see that we are not as dumb as you say we are. Come along, Toadwart, we'll go outside and prove our prisoner wrong."

So, the two villains and lackey left the throne room, leaving Zummi alone to focus his attention on getting free and retrieving the Great Book of Gummi back into the rightful hands.

Meanwhile, Bobo and the Carpie King had finished their fight and now the king was being tied up and gagged while the others were securing the horn. But, Cavin and Sunni were more concerned about Calla's health as she was still unconscious.

"Calla," cried Sunni. "Can you hear us?"

"Please wake up, princess," begged Cavin. "We need you!"

This made her come around and both of her eyes opened, thus, Calla was now fully alert of the areas surrounding her.

"What happened?" she moaned. "Did we get the horn?"

"We did, princess," said Cavin as Sunni hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so glad you are safe," Sunni cried as Calla rose to her feet and dusted her blue and white dress off and turned her attention towards the Carpie King who was now tied up and gagged as he was now forced to watch the others continue their rescue mission. Calla walked over to the king and stamped her white high heel deep into the king's left paw, causing him to moan in pain.

"That was for dirtying my dress and attacking me and my friends," she said indignantly. "I hope this teaches you a lesson that if you mess with the Gummi Bears, you deal with the full authority of Dunwyn."

Just then, the horn was armed and ready and Buddi was at the base ready to blow it. Calla and Sunni walked over and joined the others who were also at the base of it.

"I hope this works," said Buddi worriedly. "This is the only way to save the others. Ready?"

All the others nodded and Buddi took a deep breath and blew into the horn, causing a massive rumbling that no one was sure would cause, but one thing was for sure, the tide in the battle for Ursalia and the future of peace between the Gummi Bears and humans was about to be decided right here and right now.


	11. The Tide Turns

Chapter 11

"The Tide Turns"

As Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane ran outside to check on "the weather," they felt, along with the rest of Ursalia, a large rumbling sound that sounded an awful lot like an earthquake. Little did they know the Cavin, Princess Calla, Sunni, Cubbi, Buddi and Bobo the Carpie had found a Gummi Horn that Igthorn had once sought out to attack Dunwyn. As the rumbling sounded, many of the Aerials and Trolls that were standing guard over the captured Gummies were also startled by the rumbling and several Gummi Bears took this opportunity to free themselves from their prison.

"Alone at last," chuckled Gruffi and he opened the door to his prison and conked the Aerials standing guard outside, knocking them out cold. He then beckoned Grammi, Tummi, Gusto and Foxglove to follow him outside. Soon after, Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane could see them escape and this made them both very cross.

"No!" he cried. "That blasted Gummi Bear tricked us! Guards, get those Gummies!"

But, it was too late, the rumbling had also attracted the attention of the other Gummies that were being imprisoned were now taking advantage of this opportunity to free themselves in the same manner. Some had weapons still stored in their holsters and stabbed several Aerials and Trolls to death.

"Igthorn," snarled Lady Bane. "Who is responsible for this? I demand to know!"

"I think I know who," said Igthorn. "But, before we find out who's responsible for this, we need to capture the rest of these Gummies if there is any is to be any hope of obtaining great power."

Just then, they were overpowered by several Gummi Bears, including Starbuck who brought the two villains to their knees and this only made their anger rise even higher. Lady Bane used a spell from her Gummi Medallion to send all the Gummies flying through the air. This made Gruffi, Ursa and the others realize that if Ursalia was going to be saved, they were going to have to fight them.

"Citizens of Ursalia," cried Ursa holding a spear in her hands. "Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane have invaded our way of life, ransacked our city and has declared war on all Gummi Bears great and small! Will we allow it?!"

"No!" cried all the Gummi Bears and some grabbed weapons and freed the remaining Gummies that were still being held inside their prisons. By this time, the rumbling from below stopped and a new rumbling was heard throughout the land, the sound of Gummies fighting for their freedom. Down below in the weapons storeroom, Buddi had stepped away from the horn and along with the others, were very satisfied by what was being heard right above them.

"It looks like all of the Gummies have escaped," said Sunni happily. "Should we go up there and fight?"

"Yes, lets," replied Cubbi. "Time to shows these baddies what true Gummi Bears are all about, come on!"

So, they all were about to leave when suddenly the Carpie King had broken free of his restraints and tackled Bobo to the ground.

"Bobo!" cried Sunni. "We'll help you!"

"No, Queenie," said the dumb carpie. "Go help your friends, I'll hold him off."

Sunni wanted to stay and help her carpie friend, but she had to realize that helping the rest of the Gummies had to be her top priority.

"All right, Bobo," replied Sunni. "Just be careful, please."

So, the rest of the group left to join the fight as Bobo and the Carpie King continued their fight. Emerging from their shelter, the humans and cubs were now part of the battle for Ursalia as they could all see the Gummies fighting against the hordes of Aerials and Trolls that were trying to recapture them. This made Buddi realize that now was the time to fight for their freedom.

"We've got to help them," he said. "Come on, everyone!"

So, Buddi, Sunni and Cubbi grabbed some nearby weapons and joined the fighting that was going on in front of them. Cavin and Calla also joined the fighting as well and Calla grabbed a sword from nearby and made a charge towards Duke Igthorn who was now fighting both Captain Blastus and Nightwing. Realizing she would not be at full strength because she was still wearing her formal blue and white dress and that she was still recovering from being knocked out by the Carpie king, Calla was still going to fight Igthorn. She swung the sword at his sword, just as Igthorn was about to move in for the kill. But, that was only just a stop gap measure as Igthorn quickly took notice of Calla's presence and realizing that he was standing in front of the princess of Dunwyn and daughter of his greatest rival, began to turn his attention away from the Gummies and focus on her.

"Princess Calla," he sneered. "Come to save your precious Gummies! How very noble of you." He swung his sword at her and Calla managed to duck out of the way.

"Your reign of terror ends tonight, Igthorn," said Calla defiantly and brandishing the sword in her hands. "The Gummi Bears are going to return and when they do, they will do away with evil humans like you."

"I beg to differ, Princess," he said. "When I'm through with you, there will be no one standing between me and your father's kingdom." He swung his sword at Calla repeatedly and Calla dodged every advance Igthorn made towards her, until Calla was pushed back against a wall and Igthorn took a dagger from his holster and stabbed one of Calla's sleeves, trapping her against the wall.

"Now who's standing in my way, Princess," he laughed evilly and took his sword and pointed it right at the dark blue bodice of her dress ready to stab Calla in the chest. But, just then, Cavin was fighting several Trolls when he saw Calla was in danger of being stabbed by Igthorn. Running as fast as he could, he threw whatever Aerials and Trolls came into his way and just as Igthorn was about to kill Calla, Cavin pushed Igthorn aside, saving Calla and knocking him to the ground. Calla was startled by Cavin's rescue of her, that she freed herself from her trap by ripping the sleeve of her dress off of her left shoulder. Although her favorite dress was ruined, Calla couldn't let it get to her as she still had to help Cavin, Sunni and the others continue to fight against Igthorn and the others.

Meanwhile, Grammi and Gruffi were fighting off against a platoon of trolls led by the Slugger. The giant worm, which had an appetizing desire for Gummi Bears, focused all of his attention on Gruffi and Grammi. He raised his hand at them and took a swipe at Grammi, but Gruffi managed to push her out of the way at the last minute. He grabbed his sword and swung it at the Slugger trying to protect Grammi from his wrath. Although Grammi would sometimes get on his nerves, Gruffi knew that he had to put his differences aside with her and help her fend off the many enemies who want to destroy the Gummi Bears.

"Gruffi, help me!" cried Grammi who was about to be grabbed by the Slugger's other hand. Gruffi took his sword and stabbed the Slugger in his left side, causing him to roar in pain. Nevertheless, the giant worm still had a hungry desire for Gummi Bears and when Captain Blastus went to help Gruffi, he set his eyes on him.

"Are you crazy, you idiot?!" shouted Gruffi. "Get out of here, right now!"

"No, my friend," replied Captain Blastus. "I now see the truth that not all humans are evil and this beast is nothing more than an obstacle in my way of defeating these two humans."

Taking his sword in his hand, he charged at the Slugger and jumped onto his back. The Slugger was now doing whatever he could to shake Blastus off of him, but the Gummi who once thought that all humans were evil, was not letting him go and the Slugger was now running out of patience and tolerance towards him and was now shaking Blastus violently and finally managed to get him off, tossing him into the air like a stuffed animal.

But, to Gruffi and Grammi's amazement, Blastus managed to rebound and land on his feet like a cat. This made the Slugger even more cross and he grabbed a wagon full of gnomeroot and threw it at Blastus in an attempt to kill him, but the stunt was in vain and now Blastus was even more angrier than before. Taking a pistol out of his holster, he opened fire on the slugger, hitting him in the area with which he stabbed in by Blastus earlier, causing him to roar even louder in pain. After a few more stabs, the Slugger drew several last gasps and then fell over on his chest, dead. With the Slugger dead, Blastus, Grammi and Gruffi moved forward to continue their fight against the rest of the hordes of villains who were now swarming all over Ursalia.

Meanwhile, Sunni had seemingly run away from the battle and went back to help out Bobo, who was still fighting against the Carpie King. Despite the fact she was still wearing her dark green holiday dress, Sunni ran as fast as her dark green slippers could carry her as she wanted to help Bobo fight off against the king of the Carpies. Going back into the weapons room, she was horrified to see Bobo lying down on the ground, nearly weakened to the point of collapse as the Carpie King advanced towards him.

"Ah, queenie," he said evilly. "You are just in time to see me finish off your loyal friend and a despicable traitor to me."

"Don't worry about me, queenie," moaned Bobo. "Go help your friends, I'll be fine."

Sunni almost felt like crying as she stood there for a moment, her eyes welling up with tears, seemingly helpless against the Carpie King. Of all the things he had done to her and the other Gummies, such as kidnapping her to make her sing nonstop and capturing the others to make them his servants, this was the worst thing that he had done up to this point. Just then, she noticed one of the Carpie king's legs and ran towards them, jumping onto it and climbing up the Carpie King's back, riding on him and holding on for dear life as she tried to get the Carpie King away from Bobo.

Finally, the Carpie King grabbed Sunni off of his back and threw her against the wall in the same manner as Princess Calla. But, this time, Sunni had managed to pull out a vile of Gummiberry juice that she had hidden under her dress and saw the vile fly out from underneath and quickly grabbed it, drinking it and bouncing off of the wall and back towards the Carpie King and head butting him in the stomach and causing him to back hard into the wall. The force of the hit caused the Carpie King to lose some of his feathers and as they lay on the ground, Sunni picked one up and threatened to tickle him with it.

"Now, this looks familiar," he chuckled brandishing his scepter like a club. "But this time, queenie, you will not defeat me."

This only made Sunni ever more determined to finish the Carpie King off. She kicked off her dark green slippers and now barefoot, she looked at the Carpie King dead in the eyes.

"That's what you think," she hissed and much like before, the two enemies were about to face off in one final showdown.


	12. Of Carpies and Gummies

Chapter 12

"Of Carpies and Gummies"

Sunni and the Carpie King stared at each other with hate and lust in their eyes as both of them felt that they each had some unfinished business to attend to. The Carpie King moved first, trying to strike Sunni with his scepter. With each strike towards Sunni, Sunni only managed to dodge him at the very last minute. After a few brief minutes, the Carpie King had begun to lose patience and finally managed to find Sunni and whacked her in front of Bobo. Although the force of the blast was powerful enough to knock her out cold, Sunni still managed to stay on her feet and ran towards Bobo who was now coming around from being knocked out in his fight with the Carpie King.

"You meddling bear," he growled. "I will make sure that you will not escape me this time, I swear on my life!"

"If that's what you think, kingie," snarled Sunni and she knew that she had to use her claws. Sunni had never used her claws in her life, but her determination to protect the nicest of all the carpies had left her with no other choice. Rising up, she stuck her claws at the now terrified Carpie King as he saw her leap like a deer and tried to run away in fear as he felt Sunni stab her claws into his partially exposed back.

Realizing that he could not outrun Sunni, the Carpie King stood there and felt the pain of the claws go deep into his back. Once the Carpie King was now lying wounded on the ground, Sunni turned her attention towards Bobo, who was now rising to his feet.

"Are you all right, Bobo?" asked Sunni, who now retracted her claws back into her paws.

"I'm fine, Queenie," said Bobo. By the time Bobo rose to his feet, the Carpie King tried to get back to his feet, but the loss of blood and severity of his injuries had severely weakened him and he could no longer survive his injuries and thus, closed his eyes and passed out, finally dying of his wounds. As the Carpie King was now dead, Sunni and Bobo ran out of the storeroom and rejoined the battle of Ursalia which was now nearly reaching its climax. Many of the Gummi Bears and villains were now dead and many more were already severely injured.

Sunni was just about to help out a pack of Gummies who were fighting a group of Aerials, when she suddenly heard a scream coming from Princess Calla, who was fighting along with Cavin, against the Aerial King and Clutch. Running towards her friend, Sunni could see that Cavin had been injured in the head and Calla had ran over to him and placed her hand on Cavin's head. In order to stop the bleeding, Calla used her sword and ripped off the train of her blue and white gown and tied it around her boyfriend's head in order to stop the bleeding. Cavin felt better and despite his injuries, was able to rally and help his girlfriend fight off the leader of the Aerials and the Trolls.

"Calla! Cavin, hang on," cried Sunni as she and Bobo ran over to them. Sunni and Calla briefly embraced one another and then turned their attention towards their opponents.

"How enchanting," sneared Clutch. "Together again, for the last time!" The lead troll charged towards the princess and her friend firing his pea shooter at them. But, with the train of her gown ripped away, Calla was now able to move freely and she and Sunni ran as fast as their dress shoes could carry them and Calla kicked Clutch in the eye and the spike in her white high heel had blinded Clutch in his left eye. Despite losing his left eye, Clutch was still ready to kill the princess and her friend, but then, suddenly, he felt a sudden jerk as he turned around and saw Gusto whacking Clutch in the back with a garden shovel.

"Leave my friends alone, Bug Eye!" shouted Gusto. "Or I'll mess up your face with my artistic prowness!"

"Oh, really," remarked Clutch. "The fur flies tonight!" He wound up firing his pea shooter at Gusto and the Gummi Artist ran and dodged each walnut that was fired at him. After all, he spent a good portion of his life alone on a desert island, so he knew how to defend and take care of himself.

"Nip, Tuck," shouted Clutch. "Get your stinking green behinds over hear now!"

But, alas, the other two trolls could not answer his call for help as Clutch saw them already lying dead from injuries sustained in battle. Realizing that he was now alone, Clutch decided to do the most sensible thing and decided to never be taking alive. Just above him, Gritty and Ursa could see that Clutch was being cornered and realized that the time was right to take out the leader of the trolls with his two lieutenants now dead.

"Shall we, Ursa?" smiled Gritty.

"Let's shall, Gritty!" said Ursa and the two Barbics threw their spears down on Clutch's head, immediately killing him. Gusto looked up and saw the two Barbics and he could not help himself but pout at the show off's that they have become in light of this action.

Meanwhile, Sunni and Calla had rejoined Buddi, Cubbi and Cavin fighting the Leviathan Giant as the large man was throwing everything he could at anything he could find. Sunni took off one of her slippers and threw it at the giant's eyes when he turned his attention towards one of the baby Gummies that was lying on the ground. Sunni took off her other slipper and ran towards the baby, picking it up and running as fast as she could from the Giant's wrath. But, just as Sunni was about to run to safety, she tripped on her dress and the baby was flung high into the air. But, Fortunately, Grammi saw the baby and raised her arms out to grab the baby before the baby could maintain any serious injury.

But, before Sunni could get back on her feet, the giant was fast approaching her with a look to kill deep in his eyes. Realizing that she could not outrun him any further, she looked down, closed her eyes and saw her life running right before her eyes. The giant was just about to step on her when all of a sudden, a flashing bright light was shown right in the creature's face and Sunni and the others looked up to reveal Zummi on top of the Gummiscope using the light from the Gummiscope to blind all of the giant villains and making them blind so they couldn't see what was happening in front of them.

"Zummi!" called Sunni. "Help us, please!"

"Don't worry, Sunni," he called. "I'm here for you and all of you." He fired several more beams of light at the Leviathan Giant and the creature was blind enough to trip over a high wall and he fell screaming to his death into the gorge below. Getting back on her feet, Sunni grabbed her slippers and slid them back on and then charged back towards Calla and Cavin. But, just as when it seemed like things could get any more worse, Duke Igthorn, Lady Bane and Zorlock were then spotted overlooking a balcony with Foxglove as a hostage.

"Attention, Gummies!" he called, speaking through a bullhorn. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Foxglove!" cried Night Wing, who saw his wife being held hostage. "Don't you dare hurt her, you hear me?! You goddamn cowards!"

"Oh, I won't hurt her," said Igthorn. "But, if you ever want to see your precious wife again, you will now surrender your weapons and all of your treasures and secrets to us immediately."

"That means all of you," added Lady Bane. "So, do as we command or else."

"You won't get away with this, you two!" shouted Zummi.

"We already have," said Lady Bane.

"Even though we have lost many of our dear and courageous comrades," said Igthorn. "We are now just moments away from achieving our destiny. So what is your choice?"

"What do we do, Ursa?" asked Gritty. "Do we surrender everything to them?"

"I afraid we don't have much of a choice, Gritty," said Ursa. "We have to surrender."

"Don't you see, my dear Toadwart?" asked Igthorn. "Can you imagine the look on Gregor's face when we return to Dunwyn with all the weapons we need to take over Dunwyn once and for all?"

"Indeed, Duke Igthorn," said Lady Bane. "All of the Gummi secrets will soon be mine for me to rule over."

"Huh?" asked Zorlock. "What about me?"

By this time, both Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane were already running out of patience with Zorlock. After all, he was the one who also sought out the Great Book of Gummi along with Lady Bane and didn't like the fact that he had to share the Great Book of Gummi with her.

"If I had told you once, I have told you a million times," said Lady Bane. "No one shall possess the Great Book of Gummi but me!"

And with that, she fired magic from her Gummi Medallion and fired her magic in his stomach and he screamed in pain loud enough for his screams to be heard from as far away as Dunwyn Castle where King Gregor could sense was wrong and feared for the safety of his only daughter and his favorite page. He wanted to go over and help them and their friends, but he was for the moment, powerless to do anything.

So, all the Gummies were forced to surrender everything to Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane and it seemed all was lost, but the Gummies still had one more trick up their sleeve and it was going to work only if the time was right. The tide was about to turn back towards the Gummies, but they needed help and they need it quickly.


	13. The Tide Turns Again

Chapter 13

"The Tide Turns Again"

So, it appeared that by holding Foxglove as a hostage, Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane as well as what was left of their allies, claimed victory over the Gummi Bears in their capital Ursalia. However, little did they realize that despite ordering all of the Gummi Bears to surrender their weapons and their treasures and their secrets to them, the Gummies had given false replicas of their real possessions in an effort to regain the upper hand. It seemed that something like this stunt could work on their part, but it was going to be worth a try.

"I hope you all know what you are doing," said Captain Blastus to Gruffi and Ursa. "They may not see through our true intentions. If they realize what we are doing to them, they might harm Foxglove."

"Then, maybe they'll release her and then realize that what we all gave them were false replicas," replied Gruffi. "We have done similar stunts in the past and maybe they'll try again."

"Don't be crazy, Gruffi," said Ursa. "Remember the time the Great Gummi Horn was used to scare off that human who now controls Ursalia and his mate?"

"Well, it doesn't matter where the Great Horn is, my lady," said Captain Blastus. "Someone had access to it by going into the weapons storeroom and using it to scare off most of the guards. Apparently, whoever did so was very foolish into doing something like this and nearly hurting everyone in the capitol."

Just then, the three adults saw Sunni, Cubbi and Buddi sitting with Cavin and Princess Calla who was still recovering from injuries suffered in his duel with Igthorn. They walked over and sat down with them.

"I hope you three could give a good explanation over how you had access to that horn," said Gruffi sternly but calmly. "A lot of Gummies could've been hurt."

"We had no choice, Gruffi," said Cubbi defiantly. "If we didn't do something, Igthorn's plan could've been worse."

"Well, it's already worse now," replied Ursa. "You may have helped us greatly in scaring off most of Igthorn's allies, but I thought we told both of you when you first came here that the weapons storeroom is off limits."

"I know, Ursa," said Buddi. "But, what was more important to us then? Saving all of you, or bowing down to the two evil humans that hold that female bear hostage?"

"My son," said Captain Blastus. "I know what you did was wrong, but believe me, you all did the right thing. Tonight, I have seen that not all humans are evil and that if all Gummi Bears could see what I see and that is saying something, then maybe the true meaning of coexisting between the Gummi race and the Human race is in the five of you."

This made Cavin and Calla smile at those words, despite the scratches and bruises that they suffered in the battle. Cavin moaned slightly as the wound in his head was still fresh, but the train of Calla's gown was tied tightly around it and prevented any more bleeding.

"Calla," he moaned. "Did you have to tie your train tightly?"

"Unless if you want to lose your life the same way as Sir Tuxford," said Calla, speaking to him like a mother would. "Then, I suggest you keep it on."

"But, it's your favorite dress, Calla," added Cavin. "I'm sorry that you had to ruin it."

"Cavin," replied Calla. "Sometimes my formal dresses are not important at times like this. I can always it have it repaired back in Dunwyn. But right now, we need to focus on saving Lady Foxglove."

All of the Gummies were baffled on what to do, but then Gruffi had an idea.

"I've got it!" he cried. "Calla, do you remember the time we used the mechanical knight to save your father?"

"I do," she said. "I thought you brought it to Ursalia to be put in storage."

"We can come up with a plan that could save Lady Foxglove and turn the tide back to us," exclaimed Gruffi. "But, if I am going to have access to the mechanical knight, I need your help, princess."

"We'll show you the way," said Sunni. "But, we have to do it in a way that will not attract the rest of the guards."

"Then, we'll have to create a diversion," said Ursa. "I'll focus on one to distract the guards, you all return to the storeroom. Now, Go!"

So, Gruffi, Cubbi, Buddi, Sunni and Calla headed back to the storeroom while Ursa turned her attention towards a troll who was guarding a group of Gummies that were near the dead body of the Slugger.

"Hey, troll," she said defiantly. This made the troll raise his pea shooter at her.

"What is it, Gummi?" he asked.

"There is a group of Gummies that have escaped the city, but there are reinforcements on the way," said Ursa. "You might want to join them."

"Thank you," he said. "I shall go at once."

"Ursa," said Gritty. "Are you crazy? The two evil humans are going to know that was a false move on our part."

"Gritty," she replied. "Do you remember the times where we had to protect Barbic Woods by causing diversions? Well, that's exactly what we are doing right now."

Although he was not popular with the idea, Gritty had to follow Ursa's strategy much like he did back in Ursalia. Meanwhile, Foxglove was now tied up in the throne room with Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane who were now drinking glasses of wine in honor of their victory.

"To our victory, Lady Bane," said Igthorn. "And to infinite power that shall come our way."

"Indeed, Igthorn," she smiled. "Just think, all of the Gummi secrets in my possession and you as ruler of Dunwyn. Together, we shall be unstoppable." The two villains then shared a hearty evil laugh as Foxglove looked at them sternly in the eyes.

"That's what you think," she said. "I may be tied up, but my husband and the others will fight back."

"Is that what you think, Gummi Bear?" asked Igthorn mockingly. "Why, with you as our hostage, we will the Gummies and King Gregor's precious daughter at bay for as long as we can. Then, when we are done with them, we shall deal with you and our victory will be complete."

"We will find a way out of this, Duke Igthorn," cried Foxglove. "Then we shall make you evil human scum bow before us."

Igthorn responded by slapping Foxglove in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"How dare you talk back to your master!" shouted Lady Bane. "As long as we are in command of Ursalia, you shall obey us, do you understand? Unless, you want us to make you watch the deaths of your fellow Gummi Bears, one by one."

Foxglove refused to be intimidated by what her captors were saying and got back on her feet, surprising both of them.

"That's all you think," she said defiantly. "You talk and you talk and yet you get absolutely nothing. Even if you think you have beaten us, you really have not. All that the both of you are doing is getting what you want out of greed and that instead of getting what you want, you will get evil in your life."

"Silence!" shouted Lady Bane and was just about to strike her again when a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked loudly and an Aerial entered the throne room.

"My lord and lady," he said. "There is a black knight wanting to speak with both of you."

"A black knight?" he asked. "Where is he from?"

"He claims to be from Dunwyn castle wanting to start a new life as a captain in your ranks, my lord," said the Aerial.

Although they were both skeptical, Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane allowed the knight to enter. But, what they didn't realize was that they were to be tricked by Gruffi and the others, who were only in to rescue Foxglove and turn the tide back towards the Gummi Bears.

"You may enter, good Sir Knight," said Duke Igthorn. "Come forth."

"Thank you, your excellency," said Gruffi in a disguised voice and he entered with the two villains into a separate room where there was privacy between them and the outside world.

Meanwhile, Sunni, Cubbi, Buddi and Calla were hiding from the view of the Aerial guards that were standing in front of the throne room.

"How do we disturb the guards without attracting Igthorn and Lady Bane?" whispered Cubbi. "One wrong move and it's over."

"I may have an idea," said Calla and taking her white high heels off, threw them into the view of the guards and they caught the attention of them while she and the others hid from their view..

"Hey," said the first Aerial guard. "Do you see this?"

"Yeah," replied the second Aerial guard. "It's someone's shoe, but it is too big to be a Gummi shoe size. There must be a human in here."

Just then, the three Gummi cubs and Princess Calla jumped the Aerials and covering their mouths, dragged them into the foyer and bound and gagged them, so they couldn't scream. Rather than using her already damaged formal blue and white dress, Calla tied the Aerials with pieces of the curtain and stuffed huge portions of the curtain into their mouths. Once they were taken out, the cubs ran towards Foxglove who was looking at the room Duke Igthorn, Lady Bane and Gruffi disguised as the Black Knight were in.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Shush," whispered Sunni. "We are here to help you, Foxglove."

"You gave a great speech," said Buddi. "We think all of the Gummi Bears have already seen the truth."

"I hope so after everything that has happened," replied Foxglove. "But, you shouldn't be here, they are here talking with a potential enforcer of us all."

"We have a plan to get these two out of Ursalia once and for all," said Calla, sliding on her white high heels again. "But, right now, we have to get out of here."

So, the group took Foxglove out of the throne room and just as they left, Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane, followed by the mechanical knight entered the throne room and the two villains were shocked and aghast by what they saw next.

"Where is the prisoner, you fools?" demanded Duke Igthorn as he walked over to the knocked out Aerials.

"Answer us, now!" demanded Lady Bane, using her Gummi Medallion to bring the Aerials to their feet.

But just then, the Mechanical Knight grabbed Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane and threw them across the throne room back on their seats. It was then that Gruffi finally revealed himself to them.

"You will never take Ursalia," he cried and closing the door to the mechanical knight, ran out of the throne room leaving a hopping mad Igthorn and Lady Bane behind.

"We've been tricked!" shouted Igthorn. "Get up you fools and call to arms!"

"Now!" shouted Lady Bane as the Aerials pulled themselves together and ran to gather their reinforcements for battle.

The battle for Ursalia was about to begin again, this time, the Gummi Bears were the favorites.


	14. The Fall of Lady Bane

Chapter 14

"The Fall of Lady Bane"

Realizing that they had now been tricked by Gruffi and the others, Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane ordered their remaining forces to come to arms and finish off the Gummi Bears and their allies once and for all. Grabbing his swords and pistols, Igthorn charged out of the throne room and into the streets of Ursalia with a lust for blood deep in his eyes. He wanted to go after any Gummi Bear that he could get his hands on and his first victim was Gruffi, who was still in the mechanical knight he used to trick Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane while Princess Calla and the others freed Foxglove from her captivity.

Once the two villains appeared in the streets of Ursalia, many Gummi Bears grabbed their arms and charged towards them, only to be pushed back by Lady Bane's Gummi magic that came from her medallion. Gruffi was fighting several trolls when he saw the Gummi Bears sent flying through the air and began to feel a sense of anger flowing through his veins.

"You don't do that to other Gummi Bears!" shouted Gruffi, turning his attention towards Lady Bane. He drew the mechanical knight's sword and raised it at her. He would never attack a female human, but Gruffi knew that he had to make an exception to the rule for Lady Bane. She was a threat to him and his fellow Gummies, and she had to be stopped at all costs.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Gummi Bear," she said sarcastically. "When I am done with you, all the other Gummi Bears will bow down to me!" Lady Bane then raised a ball of fire at Gruffi and she flung it right at him. But, Gruffi managed to turn the knight away at the last minute and avoid being hit.

Lady Bane raised her hand in frustration and began to chase Gruffi through the streets of Ursalia, firing fireballs at whatever direction he was in. But, with whatever direction he was in for a perfect shot, he got out of the way at the last minute and this only made Lady Bane's anger rise even more. She had dealt with Gruffi and the rest of the Glen Gummies multiple times before in the past, but now her patience with them was running out very quickly and this time she was not going to let them off very easily. Then again, she never did.

Meanwhile, the Spinster was trying to fend off multiple hordes of Gummi Bears led by Captain Blastus and Starbuck who were pointing spears at her in an effort to slay her, but the crafty spider flung her legs at them, sending them flying into the air. She had already been stabbed several times, but her wounds were not as serious. Nevertheless, she had to finish the Gummies off, not just because they were appetizing to her, but they were going to kill her if she didn't do something.

"You pathetic Gummi Bears," she cried. "All you do is stab me with your little spears and that makes my anger rise all the more. When I am done with you, I will have many Gummi Bears to eat for a month."

"Is that so?" asked Captain Blastus. "Well, my dear Spinster, consider your meal ticket denied." He then raised his sword at her heart and taking a giant leap of faith, seemed to be aiming for her heart in a last ditch effort to slay the Spinster. But just as he was about to finish the giant spider off, the Spinster used one of her legs to swat Captain Blastus away and into a Gummi Statue with a sword pointing in the air. But, fortunately, he instead fell into a pool of water right where Cavin was sitting, still recovering from his injuries.

"I can't keep sitting here recovering from my injuries," he thought. "I need to help the Gummies. Igthorn and his cronies have done enough damage to Ursalia."

Grabbing his sword and rising to his feet, Cavin charged towards the Spinster while clearing other cronies of Igthorn's out of his way. Charging towards the Spinster, Cavin saved Starbuck's life by chopping off one of the Spinster's legs, causing the giant spider to howl in pain.

"Who dares cut one of my legs off?" she wailed and then she saw Cavin, remembering the time he and Sir Thornberry saved the Glen Gummies from becoming her dinner.

"You again," she cried. "I'll deal with you like I have done to all the other Gummi Bears!"

"That's what you think, Spinster," cried Cavin and charged towards the Spinster, swinging his sword at her a mile a minute. She fired a string of web at Cavin, but the crafty page dodged every strike she made at him. Finally, he spotted an opportunity to slay her, but the Spinster then saw Calla helping Sunni, Bobo and several others fighting off the Forbidden One, the Dragon that the Glens sent away from Prince Yen-Moon's kingdom. The giant dragon had already killed several Gummi Bears and was now ready to turn his attention towards Calla.

"Calla, Sunni, get out of there now!" shouted Cavin and Calla, Sunni and Bobo did so, but not before catching the Spinster attention and she fired her sharp webbing at them, striking Calla in the face and Sunni in the neck. The two best friends were sent plummeting to the ground and this made Cavin even more determined to finish the Spinster off.

"You don't do that to my girlfriend and her best friend," he growled. "I swear on my life!"

"Oh, so she is your girlfriend?" teased the Spinster. "Then so much for true love!"

She then raised her webbing at Calla and Sunni, who were both struggling to get back on their feet, but Cavin, more protective of them than ever ran to their side and using his sword managed to direct the webbing at the Forbidden One, striking the dragon in the most vulnerable part of his breast and causing the giant dragon to roar loudly in pain. What was worse for the Spinster was that he webbing was now stuck inside the dragon and she couldn't get loose from it. This gave Cavin an opportunity to finish off the beast once and for all.

"You will never harm my friends ever again!" he shouted and charged towards the beast leaping up and stabbing the Spinster deep in her back, causing her to scream in pain and stumble over to the side of Ursalia where she fell over the wall and taking the Forbidden One with her, fell over the wall and into the gorge where the body of the Leviathan Giant was already there from earlier. The giant spider and dragon were killed on impact and their reigns of terror were finally over.

"Are you all right, Cavin?" asked Calla running over to her boyfriend's side. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Why should I be?" asked Cavin. "Your life was in danger and I had to protect you."

"Cavin, if we weren't fighting like this, I-," stuttered Calla as if she couldn't find the words to describe everything that had happened. But, she began to feel for Cavin and Cavin began to feel the same way towards her.

"I was thinking the same thing," he chuckled and he pulled the princess of Dunwyn in her tattered blue and white gown towards him in his tattered tunic and pants and began to share a passionate kiss. Although Sunni felt like blushing towards them kissing, a loud scream in the distance made her break them up. But, the scream was loud enough for Cavin and Calla to stop what they were doing.

"I hate to break up your moment," she said in her dirtied but not yet tattered dark green holiday dress. "But, I think Gruffi is in trouble!"

The two lovers looked over to see Gruffi out of the mechanical knight and the three friends ran over to aid the brown bear in whatever means necessary.

"Now, that you are out of your precious armor," she said evilly. "The time has come for me to finish you off once and for all."

"You will never get away with this, Lady Bane," coughed Gruffi as a spat of blood came out of his mouth. "I swear it on my life!"

"I beg to differ as all of your secrets will soon be mine!" laughed Lady Bane and was just about to cast a spell on Gruffi when she felt a dark green slipper hit her in the head.

"Who dares strike me?" she demanded and Sunni and Calla pushed her to the ground and Sunni slipped her slipper back on her foot.

"I did, Lady Bane!" cried Cavin as he drew his sword at her and Lady Bane used telepatheic magic to turn him away from her and send him barging into Princess Calla, causing the two lovers to hit the ground.

"Are you two all right?" moaned Gruffi. "I'll help you!"

"No, don't move, Gruffi!" ordered Calla. "That's a royal command."

So, Gruffi didn't move and even though it was a royal command, Calla was very worried about Gruffi's injuries much like a mother would worry about her children. She and Cavin got to their feet and Lady Bane turned her attention towards the both of them, tapping the magic of her Gummi Medallion to launch a deadly blast of magic towards them.

"That my dear," she said evilly. "Was the last royal command you will ever make!" But, just then, Zummi had returned to the Gummiscope with Foxglove and saw Lady Bane about to fire her magic towards Cavin and Calla.

"Oh, my stars!" he cried, taking notice of what was about to happen to Cavin and Calla. "Help me, Foxglove!"

So, the two magician bears rounded the Gummiscope towards Lady Bane and judging the spot Cavin's sword was, fired the Gummiscope at the same time as Lady Bane and the two beams of light came towards the two lovers.

"Cavin," cried Calla. "No matter what happens, I will always love you!"

"I will always love you too Calla!" Cavin cried back and then suddenly, the two beams of light instead of hitting Cavin and Calla instead bounced of off Cavin's sword and Calla's tiara and flung back towards Lady Bane and with a loud scream, struck the evil witch with a full force of power.

"This can't be happening to me!" screamed Lady Bane as she began to see her body disintegrate right before her eyes. She continued to scream in pain and agony as the lights from her own spell and the light from the Gummiscope began to consume her and after several more screams, Lady Bane had disappeared and that all that remained of her was her Gummi Medallion.

It was over for Lady Bane, but there was still one more enemy to defeat and not only he needed to be stopped for attempting to take over both Dunwyn and Ursalia, but the Glen Gummies wanted revenge for the loss of Gummi Glen and for all the times that he spent trying to steal their secrets to fill his own gain.


	15. The Fall of Duke Igthorn

Chapter 15

"The Fall of Duke Igthorn"

As Lady Bane disentergrated from a reflection of her beam and a light from the Gummiscope caused by Zummi and Foxglove, Duke Igthorn was seen fighting Tummi, Gusto and Gritty when he saw his love and confidant die right before his eyes. Seeing his love die right before his eyes, caused Igthorn for a moment to mourn Lady Bane's death. But, when the three Gummies fighting him saw this as an opportunity to finish him, Igthorn in a fit of rage, swung his sword at them knocking Tummi and Gusto back and injuring Gritty by cutting his chest. Now, the former knight of Dunwyn and duke of Drekmore castle, stormed over towards Cavin and Calla with hate in his eyes. But, Cavin stood in front of his love with his sword back in his hand, ready to defend the Princess of Dunwyn by all means necessary.

"You killed my Lady Bane," he growled. "And now, you shall die right here and right now for doing such a thing!"

"Why do you accuse us?" shouted Cavin. "You shouldn't have come here in the first place. By attacking the Gummi Bears, you only brought pain and suffering to yourself and to everyone else surrounding you!"

"For a long time," cried Calla. "You have attacked my father's kingdom only because you wanted something you could never get your hands on. By attacking the Gummi Bears and destroying Gummi Glen, you have signed your fate and now, instead of getting what you want, you shall die right here and right now!"

A loud gasp from the Gummies surrounding Duke Igthorn was heard and all the Gummies who were still ready to fight surrounded the ex-knight of Dunwyn now wanting blood for the destruction of Gummi Glen. Although he was surrounded, Duke Igthorn was still brandishing his sword ready to take on the Gummi Bears, even if there was a hoard ready to kill him in return.

"You destroyed our home!" shouted Sunni. "All just so you could get rid of us so you could get Dunwyn castle all for yourself and use our Gummiberry Juice to get King Gregor's crown easily!"

"We had everything ready to welcome the Great Gummies to our home!" shouted Gruffi. "But, then you took everything away from us! Right here, right now, we will get our revenge on you for everything you have done."

"SILENCE!" shouted Igthorn. "Yes, I have destroyed Gummi Glen, but so what? I have a desire to rule Dunwyn Castle and have infinite power beyond my control, and I already have the power I need to rule Dunwyn Castle and all of you! Once I have a whole army of Gummi Bears behind me, I can finish what I started a long time ago!"

"It all ends tonight, Igthorn!" said Cavin. "Although many humans have never seen the Gummi Bears except for me, Calla and myself, they have taught me to believe in myself and gave me my first friend that I have had in Cubbi and when I first met him, I had all but given up on my dreams of becoming a knight of King Gregor's and that by doing so, I have achieved my own goal of getting back to achieving my true dream of becoming a great knight. And perhaps, I will be a much better knight than you could ever imagine!"

A loud cheer was heard from the crowd of Gummi Bears as Cavin was joined by Cubbi and then Princess Calla, in her tattered white and blue gown, stepped forward and joined her boyfriend at his side.

"You have done enough damage, Duke Igthorn!" shouted Princess Calla. "I came here tonight representing my father, a good and honest man whom you tried to overthrow many times! By standing with my friend Sunni and her fellow Gummi Bears, I will do something my father had never did to someone like you and that is to end your reign of terror in the capitol of the Gummi Bears and the first step into restoring peace and order to Gummi Bears and humans alike!"

"Enough, Princess Calla!" shouted Igthorn angrily. "Just because you are here instead of your father, doesn't mean that you will be the one who stands in the way of my eternal glory! I will get all the power I need and then I will work on reuniting the ogres that had run away from Drekmore and take over Dunwyn and then both worlds!"

But, all Duke Igthorn did was invite the rest of the Gummies to surround him with their weapons drawn and at that moment, the duke was beginning to regret everything he had said as the Gummies were about to close in on him. He wanted to fight and taking a vile of Gummiberry Juice, he drank and grew superhuman strength to punch a hoard of Gummi Bears into the air and continue to do so until the juice wore off.

"Get him, Gummies!" shouted Gruffi. "He will pay for what he did to our home and our lives!"

Duke Igthorn continued to try and defend himself, but the Gummies proved to be overbearing to him and he decided to drop his sword and run away. This gave the Gummi Bears the advantage and Zummi and Foxglove zapped Igthorn with the Gummiscope and Igthorn kept dodging them with every shot that was fired from it.

When, Igthorn reached the exit, he could see that the only bridge out of Ursalia was destroyed in the battle and that he was trapped like a rat. Igthorn debated whether or not he should surrender to the Gummies, but no, in his mind, he had to fight the one remaining force that now stood in his way between him and ultimate glory.

"I may be trapped like a rat," cried Igthorn defiantly, taking notice of Sunni and grabbing her. "But I will not go down that easily!"

"Let her go, Igthorn!" shouted Gruffi. "She has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, I will let her go," said Igthorn. "But only if you surrender first!"

And to prove he wasn't bluffing, Igthorn pushed Sunni to the edge of the cliff and threatened to throw her off unless the Gummies surrendered to Igthorn. So, they did, but Calla managed to distract Igthorn by grabbing Sunni while he was looking at the Gummies surrendering . However, Igthorn stepped on Sunni's dress, causing it to rip and that made Sunni furious and she kicked him to the ground, right in full view of the rest of the Gummies. That was the Gummies signal to move in for the kill, but Igthorn was not going to go down that easily.

"I may be defeated," he growled. "But at least I will go down fighting pathetic little bears like you!"

"You have said quite enough, Igthorn!" cried Gruffi. "This is for Gummi Glen!"

And to prove that Gruffi meant what he said, he kicked Duke Igthorn in the stomach and caused him to yell and scream in pain.

"This is for the stealing of our Gummiberry Juice secret," shouted Sunni and she stamped her slippers on his hands and then spat on his forehead, which left big gasps to come out of the rest of the Gummies present.

"And that was for ruining my favorite dress," she shouted. Finally, Princess Calla emerged and place her left foot on Igthorn's neck and digging the spike of her heel into his neck, she made driplets of blood emerge from his neck and it was only until he saw blood out of the back of his eye, did he plead for Calla to stop.

"And that was for all the times you attacked both Dunwyn and the Gummi Bears," she said defiantely. "If you want to live, you will come to your knees and beg for mercy."

But, Duke Igthorn despite the beatings and injuries he sustained at the hands of the Gummi Bears, did not surrender to the Princess of Dunwyn. Instead, he rose to his feet and drew a pistol that he had kept in his boot and with Calla grimily watching the point of the pistol pointed right at her, the rest of the Gummies stepped back and Calla was seemingly helpless to run, so she stood there ready to accept her fate. But, Captain Blastus, having learned that not humans were evil, ran to Calla's side, trying to protect her but it was too late. Igthorn fired the shot and struck Captain Blastus in the chest, flying him back into the crowds and everyone stood aghast at what they just saw happen right before their eyes.

"KILL HIM!" cried Ursa and the Gummies, now enraged by what they saw, dragged Igthorn back into the crowds and the former Duke of Drekmore, sustained blow after blow after blow as he tried to endure the pain that was being afflicted upon him. Later, they stopped and Igthorn, gravely injured, tried to get up and make peace with the Gummies. But, they showed no mercy towards him.

"Gummies," he begged. "Please have mercy on me, I only meant to become a better leader and maybe if you work something out with me, perhaps we could do that. What do you say?"

But, the Gummies stayed silent, knowing that Duke Igthorn had one more trip up his sleeve and just as he was about to pull his pistol back out again, a shot rang out and struck Igthorn in the chest. Igthorn moaned and groaned at the pain that he was now in, but there was little the Gummies could do to help him. Staggering over to the edge, he tried one last time to beg for mercy, but it fell through and the Gummies all blew at him and the former Duke lost his balance and looked up at the sky as he fell back.

"Lady Bane…" he whispered and he fell off the side of the bridge and without screaming, plummeted into the chasm below.

Everyone stood silent for they all knew that the battle was over. Igthorn and his allies were dead, but the damage was already done. 


	16. Death of A Gummi Bear

Chapter 16

"Death of A Gummi Bear"

It was over. Duke Igthorn, the feared enemy of the Gummi Bears, was dead as a doornail. His body was rotting in the chasms underneath Ursalia along with the bodies of many Aerials, Trolls, the Spinster and the Chinese Dragon known as the Forbidden One. But, the damage that Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane did to the city of Ursalia was not as bad, but it was pretty significant and that it would take time to repair.

After they were all defeated, the Gummi Bears did the dirty task of cleaning up the city and collecting all of the dead. Much like the villains that invaded Ursalia, the Gummi Bears had sustained a lot of casualties, some were shot, others were beaten to death and some were unaccounted for and presumed dead. But, there was one Gummi Bear that was getting a lot of attention and he was Captain Blastus. As many Gummi Bears knew at the time, he had been shot by Duke Igthorn when he tried to protect Princess Calla from him. But, now he was fighting for his life and the severity of his injuries meant that he was not going to make it.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much long to live," said a Gummi Doctor to Starbuck and the others. "His injuries are pretty severe enough as it is."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Starbuck. "There must be a way. Why, we have such advancements over many humans."

But all the doctor could do was shake his head in disappointment and regret.

"I'm sorry, Starbuck," he said. "We may have advancements in technology. But, we are not miracle workers. We are just like humans in terms of medical science and thus, we must die natural deaths."

Starbuck looked down glumly knowing that there is now nothing he could do to save his captain. Even all the others including the Glens, Cavin and Calla, Foxglove and Night Wing were all struggling to hold back tears that they were trying not to release.

"Well," said Starbuck. "Can we all see him?"

"Yes," replied the doctor. "But, I must warn you, he doesn't have long to live."

As the doctor walked away, the small group of Gummies and humans in their tattered formal clothes walked into the room and saw Captain Blastus lying on the bed with bandages all over his body. Starbuck sat next to his captain and everyone surrounded the bed.

"I am pleased that all of you could be here at this very moment," he said weakly. "We can savior our victory together."

"The doctor says you may not have long to live," said Starbuck sadly. "If there is anything you want to say, sir, then it best be now."

Captain Blastus moaned and turned his attention towards Princess Calla with Cavin holding her hand. Taking notice of her, he smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Princess Calla," he sighed. "When I first came here to Ursalia, I thought that all humans were evil and greedy, but now I saw tonight that I was wrong. You and this boy are two examples of humans that are not like all the others. When you return to your kingdom, I want you to tell your father about everything that has happened here and that he should open his kingdom to them. Will you heed this command that I give you?"

"I will," she replied, a tear streaming down her face. "I will tell my father about what you have said to me."

"But," he continued, trying to stay awake. "I must tell you that the one who fired the shot and killed the evil human was me. I wanted to protect you and this boy so that you could tell our story of what happened here. The time has come for humans and Gummies to coexist together again after 500 years and tonight is the first of many nights for that to happen."

He coughed slightly and winced in pain slightly. Gruffi and several others took off their hats in respect of him.

"Why are you taking your hats off?" asked Captain Blastus. "I know that it is a sign of respect, but I am not gone yet."

"We are just preparing ourselves," said Zummi. "You know how it is."

"But, I wanted to tell you, Captain Blastus that you have been an inspiration to me," said Cubbi. "Even more so than any of the other Gummi or human knights that I have ever met beside Cavin."

Cavin smiled sadly at what his Gummi friend had just said.

"That is very grateful of you, Sir Cubbi," he said as Cubbi's eyes filled with tears. "I know that deep down, you will be a great Gummi knight one day and lead our race to glory and prominence."

Cubbi was so overcome with emotion that Grammi had to take him out of the room. Cubbi and Captain Blastus had not had very much interaction, but from what just happened, it seemed like they knew each other for a very long time. Suddenly, a large pain was felt and Captain Blastus knew that the time had come to leave his friends and fellow Gummies.

"My friends," he gasped. "I am afraid that the time has come for me to join the ancient Gummies in our kingdom of heaven. I will be sure to tell them of what we have accomplished in our quest and as of this moment, Starbuck, I make you captain of our crew."

"Thank you, sir," sobbed Starbuck. "I will carry your legacy further."

"I will miss you all," continued Starbuck. "Farewell, for the rest is silence."

Captain Blastus closed his eyes and drew his last breath before succumbing to his injuries. The room was now filled with sadness as several Gummies left the room to let out their sad feelings. A nurse walked in and pulled the sheet up over Captain Blastus' body and Cavin pulled out the sword he had been using in the battle and placed it over his body. Calla then took off her tiara as a sign of respect and then left the room with her boyfriend.

A little while later, the announcement was made of Captain Blastus' death and the Gummies stopped the repairs to Ursalia and watched with reverence and respect as Captain Blastus' body was carried out of the hospital that he was in and carried to his ship to be taken back to New Gumbrea as Zummi and Foxglove watched.

"Where are they taking him?" Zummi asked.

"They are taking him back to New Gumbrea," replied Foxglove. "From there, he will be buried at sea with full military honors, just like he always said and dreamed."

Later that day, the Gummies watched as the ship now commanded by Captain Blastus departed Ursalia for the long journey across the sea back to New Gumbrea with Captain Blastus' body in tow. As they watched the ship depart, Calla was wondering whether she and Cavin should return to Dunwyn and carry out Blastus' final wishes.

"Calla," said Cavin. "Are you sure your father is going to believe what had happened here?"

"He needs to know the truth, Cavin," she replied. "It's the only way that he is going to fully understand what had happened here. I also need to prove to him that I fought here and defended myself as much as any of the squires aside from you who tried to do so in that squire's tournament a long time ago."

Cavin took in what his girlfriend had said and decided to go along with what Calla was going to do. But, he still had his doubts deep down, but chose not to air them.

"Well," replied Cavin. "You certainly have proven you have defended yourself, Princess. But, King Gregor is going to be upset that we ruined our clothes in the battle and I don't know how he is going to react when he sees you in that tattered dress."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," sighed Calla. "I can always get this dress repaired, Cavin. It's not like I'll throw it away when we return to Dunwyn."

"Very well, then," he said. "Right now, when do you think we should leave?"

"We need to leave right now," she said. "Let's tell the others about it."

So, Cavin and Calla told the rest of the Gummies that they were in the process of returning to Dunwyn and of course, Cubbi and Sunni went with them, still in their tattered formal clothes and the four friends left for Dunwyn Castle. As they watched them leave, none of the Gummies realized that Toadie, who had been hiding from the battle for the most part, somewhat knew that Igthorn was dead and that he was overjoyed at the thought of his former master being dead. Gleefully running to an abandoned Aerial machine still fueled with Gummiberry juice, he boarded it and took off without anyone looking or noticing him doing so. He was now happy that he was a free ogre and was now looking forward to starting a new life free of villainy and evil.

But, Bobo the Carpie was also helping out with clearing the wreckage, not knowing that Sunni had already left for Dunwyn and that he somewhat knew that his queenie would come back and decided to stay until then. The other Gummies were unaware of all of this, but they didn't mind that one bit as Bobo, like Toadie, was harmless and were considered along with Cavin and Calla, non-Gummi Bears that could be trusted.

Meanwhile, the Quick Car bearing Sunni, Cubbi, Cavin and Calla arrived back in Dunwyn under a cover of darkness. Calla looked down nervously as she didn't know what her father was going to think about the recent events in Ursalia and her involvement in them.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the Gummies however, aside from Cubbi and Sunni however, several Gummi Bears had managed to recover Duke Igthorn's sword as it was pure and simple proof that Dunwyn's most feared enemy was dead.

They were all unaware of how King Gregor was going to react, but only time would tell.


	17. Return to Dunwyn

Chapter 17

"Return to Dunwyn"

The quick car bearing Sunni, Cubbi, Cavin and Calla sped faster and faster through the quick tunnels. It had only been almost one day since Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane had been killed when they invaded Ursalia. Now, Cavin and Calla were left with the task of announcing his death and defeat to King Gregor, who was not aware of the events that took place in Ursalia. In fact, they were all wondering how the King of Dunwyn was going to react when he would see them in tattered formal clothes. Approaching the station underneath Dunwyn Castle, the two humans and Gummi Bears cubs got out and ran over towards the secret door leading into the castle courtyard. By the time they had arrived, it was already just about nightfall and everyone in the castle was asleep. The four friends crept quietly through the streets of Dunwyn with only the sounds of Calla's white high heels and Sunni's dark green slippers being heard.

"I wonder if anyone has seen us," whispered Calla. "As long as we are quiet and not attracting any attention, we should be in the clear sooner than we think."

"I don't think so, Calla," replied Cavin. "But, there's the door to the throne room. I don't know how King Gregor is going to react to this."

"All we can do now is hope for the best," said Sunni. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and approached the throne room, unaware of what King Gregor was going to react to what had happened in Ursalia. King Gregor was sitting on his throne with Sir Victor Igthorn standing next to him and was just about to retire to his quarters, when the door suddenly opened.

"Who disturbs his majesty at this very hour?" cried Sir Victor. "Show yourself now you cowards."

But the door soon opened and Princess Calla and her friends entered the throne room. A loud gasp was heard from both Sir Victor and King Gregor over the shock of what they were both seeing. An even louder gasp was heard from Sir Victor when he saw Sunni and Cubbi for the first time.

"Calla! Cavin!" cried King Gregor, seeing the condition his daughter, her boyfriend and friends were in. "What in the world has happened to the both of you?"

"We were under attack, father," said Calla, hugging her father. "It was Igthorn and Lady Bane."

"Igthorn?!" gasped King Gregor. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have come and protected you."

"Not every Gummi Bear knows who you are, your majesty," replied Cubbi. "Igthorn was planning to attack Dunwyn again."

"How was that treacherous brother of mine going to attack Dunwyn?" asked Sir Victor. "Was he going to use his blasted ogres?"

"No, Sir Victor," replied Cavin. "All of his ogres had run away and he was going to use mostly enemies of the Gummi Bears and their secret of the Gummiberry Juice."

"He already knew about that, Cavin," said Cubbi. "Remember?"

Then, Cavin presented Igthorn's sword to King Gregor. The king was amazed at what he saw considering that a true enemy of Dunwyn was already dead.

"Your majesty," said Cavin. "I present to you the sword of Duke Igthorn, who was killed in the invasion of Ursalia."

King Gregor took the sword from Cavin's hands and handed it over to Sir Victor. Duke Igthorn was his brother after all, so Sir Victor couldn't help but feel a touch of sadness since it was his brother who died.

"It had to be done, Sir Victor," said Calla. "Your brother was planning to launch a full scale attack on Dunwyn all over again. I am sorry."

"No, princess," he sighed sadly. "You did what you all had to do to protect the Gummi Bears and Castle Dunwyn. My brother would have been impossible to defeat had he gotten through the gates of the Dunwyn with all those weapons and powers."

But, King Gregor had to take notice of his daughter's ruined blue and white gown. The dress she had worn to her first grand ball was ruined yet again and King Gregor demanded to know why.

"My dress is not that important right now, father," said Calla. "What is important right now is helping the Gummi Bears recover from an attack as big as what had happened in Ursalia. I need you to help us achieve this task."

"Calla," replied her father. "I wish I could help you, I really could. But, aside from you and Cavin, I do not know where Ursalia is nor do I know about the Gummi Bears aside from Sunni and Cubbi."

"There must be something you could do," said Cavin. "Maybe if we show you the way to Ursalia, you could maybe help us and the Gummies."

"It's not me you have to convince," said King Gregor. "It's the citizens of Dunwyn you have to convince. They are still trying to recover from Igthorn's attack after so many days. Perhaps, if you convince them to accompany you to Ursalia, then maybe they will see that Gummi Bears are not just fairy tales."

"Well," said Sunni. "We have helped defend Dunwyn many times against Igthorn and his ogres, so maybe its time your citizens have a better understanding of who we are and what we do."

This made King Gregor ponder Sunni's suggestion, wondering if several of his people would be willing to help a group of bears that were mostly considered fairy tales to them. He was also beginning to wonder if he should go as well, considering it as a way of expressing gratitude towards the Glens for secretly protecting Dunwyn from Igthorn and his ogres.

"Perhaps, young lady," he said. "I may consider your offer to bring several of my highest ranking subjects to your capitol and assist you in any way I can as a way of saying thank you for everything you have secretly done for my kingdom."

"Father," said Calla excitedly. "You would be willing to allow yourself to come to Ursalia with us?"

"Yes, I would Calla," replied King Gregor. "We will leave in the morning and your friends are welcome to stay here for the night."

"Thank you so much, father," replied Calla. "You will not be disappointed by what you are about to see, we promise you."

So, the four friends returned to their quarters for the first time in as many days. Sunni went to Calla's room while Cubbi stayed with Cavin. It felt good for them to get out of their tattered formal clothes and into more comfortable night clothes. Sunni kept a spare green dress and aqua nightgown in Calla's room for whenever she stayed over at Dunwyn castle. So, she changed out of her tattered dark green dress and into one of her Aqua Nightgowns. Calla had stripped off her ruined formal blue and white gown and into her sleeveless pink nightgown.

"It sure feels good to get out of those clothes, Calla," said Sunni. "I like dressing up, but after everything that has happened, it sure feels good to be in comfortable clothes."

"I know how you feel Sunni," replied Calla as she placed her gold tiara back on her dressing table. "But, what's more important is that father is willing to go to Ursalia with us."

"I just hope the others are doing fine," added Sunni. "But, I can't help but wonder, why Igthorn would target you to be killed in such a desperate moment."

"Maybe, it's because I am a princess, Sunni," said Calla lying down on her nice comfortable bed. "Sometimes, there is more to being a princess than standing around and looking pretty. That makes you and me very vulnerable. Part of the reason why I snuck into the squires tournament a while back was to one day be able to defend myself in the face of danger instead of having others defend me."

"Perhaps I can learn a lot from you Calla as much as you learn from us," said Sunni. "We have been on many adventures together and may be once everything has calmed down in Ursalia and now that your father has known about us, perhaps we can have more adventures together."

"Who knows what the future holds, Sunni?" sighed Calla. "I must tell you something that may affect us getting together on a frequent basis."

"What is that, Calla?" asked Sunni, worriedly. "Are we still going to be friends?"

"Sunni, of course we are still going to be friends no matter what," replied Calla. "But, after the events of Igthorn's invasion, father has been considering having me become a queen-in-training. Father is not going to be king forever and after what had happened here, he began thinking about his future and may abdicate his position in a year or two. But, just because I am going to be queen one day, it doesn't mean the end of our friendship and one of the first things I am going to do as queen is allow the Gummi Bears into Duwyn on their own free will. The time has come for humans and Gummi Bears to coexist together once again. Perhaps if father meets the rest of the Gummies in Ursalia, things can only up from here."

"I hope so, too, Calla," sighed Sunni as she went to sleep. "I hope so, too."

So, the girls turned out the light and fell asleep as they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow and hopefully, the start of a bright and glorious future for both humans and Gummi Bears.


	18. The Return to Ursalia

Chapter 18

"The Return to Ursalia"

The next morning, King Gregor and several of his top dignitaries accompanied Cavin, Calla, Sunni and Cubbi on the long journey back to Ursalia. They would have all taken the quick cars, but Cavin and Calla decided that it was best that they all travelled on horseback which would be much longer and would take a few days as opposed to a few hours. But, for Cavin and Calla and their Gummi friends, it felt good to be wearing their normal clothes again as opposed to their formal clothes when they returned to Dunwyn a few days earlier. For the most part, the journey back to Ursalia was very uneventful despite the weather not cooperating at several points during the journey. A few days later, the group arrived at the repaired bridge back into Ursalia that was quickly repaired thanks to Gruffi and his knowledge of repairing bridges.

Upon entering Ursalia, King Gregor and the rest of the Dunwynian dignitaries were surprised and amazed by the technology and architecture that the Gummies possessed. The king got off his horse and with his knights on high alert, he walked through the streets of Ursalia, trying to find a Gummi Bear to talk to.

"Hello!" he called. "We come in peace, Gummi Bears. Do not be afraid, we want to make peace with you at all costs."

A hushed silence fell over the group and just then, Gruffi appeared and approached King Gregor for the first time.

"Cubbi, Sunni, where were you for the last few nights?" he demanded. "Grammi and the others were worried sick about the both of you."

Several of Gregor's knights raised their swords at Gruffi and he quickly backed off at the sight of them.

"I don't want any trouble," he said. "I only want to ask where Sunni and Cubbi had been, that's all."

"Raise down your arms," ordered King Gregor. "This Gummi Bear wants no trouble at all."

So, the knights lowered their weapons and King Gregor approached Gruffi. He had seen King Gregor several times in secret and at one point saved his life from Duke Igthorn with the help of Princess Calla.

"Your majesty," Gruffi said hesitantly, bowing and taking off his hat. "I am honored to finally meet you after all this time."

"I come in peace my friend," replied King Gregor. "I mean no harm."

"This is the first time we have met you," said Gruffi. "And yet, I feel like we know one another."

"We have heard so many stories about you Gummi Bears," replied King Gregor. "I have heard moments that you have secretly saved us in moments of crisis."

"Yes, I am Gruffi," he replied extending his paw out to King Gregor's. "We are pleased to have finally met you."

The king and the Gummi Bear shook hands and at that moment, more Gummi Bears came out of hiding despite being on high alert with the shock and horror of the previous night still fresh in their minds. The Gummies each bowed and curtseyed at the sight of King Gregor and his dignitaries. They were all still nervous that a group of good humans came into Dunwyn, but King Gregor was determined to show the Gummies that they meant no harm and to prove that he meant no harm, he waived his hand to Sir Victor, who ordered all of the knights to hold their weapons down and not reveal them unless necessary.

Just then, Foxglove and Night Wing emerged and approached Gruffi and King Gregor doing the same thing as the other Gummies, although King Gregor felt it was quite enough despite all that.

"Your majesty," said Foxglove. "I am Foxglove, chancellor of New Gumbrea and a member of the Great Gummies and on behalf of the Gummi Bears of Ursalia and New Gumbrea, I bid you welcome."

"Thank you for your kind invitation," replied King Gregor. "I am Gregor, king of the kingdom of Dunwyn and my daughter and her page have had frequent encounters with you and since they are friends with two of you, I wish to befriend all of you and form an alliance and together, we will learn from one another as much as my daughter and her page have learned from their friends."

"We are honored to have you here today, your majesty," added Foxglove. "But, we have much to discuss. Would you and your daughter please come this way?"

So, King Gregor and Princess Calla followed Foxglove and Night Wing into the main hall of Ursalia's largest building that was frequently occupied by the Barbics, but because King Gregor was on his way, they had to clear the room so that King Gregor and the Great Gummies could meet in private as there were matters that would be discussed in that manner.

A little while later, the rest of the Gummies waited for the private meeting to be over and the suspense was killing several of them including Sunni and Cubbi.

"What do you think they are saying in there, Grammi?" asked Sunni. "I can't wait any longer."

"We just have to be patient, Sunni," replied the matriarch of the Glens. "There are times where some need to have privacy to discuss tricky matters."

"I can only imagine what those humans are saying," said Gritty, a large bandage and sling on his left arm visible from the battle. "They'll probably back down."

"Please, Gritty," said Ursa. "There is still time for them to clear up their matters. Whatever happens from here on in is something we just have to get used to, I suppose."

"That's coming from someone who's a primitive Prima Donna," added Gruffi. Ursa scowled at him when he said those words.

"Shush, Gruffi," whispered Zummi. "They are dalmost done, er, almost done."

A little while later, the door of the main hall opened and Foxglove, Night Wing, King Gregor and Princess Calla emerged from the room.

"Well?" Zummi asked. "What did you discuss?"

"I was told of the whole story about what had happened to Gummi Glen and I must say that we are going to do everything in our power to restore your home to its former glory."

A loud squeal was heard from Sunni and Grammi elbowed her to be quiet, but Foxglove raised her hand and stopped her.

"It's all right, my dear," she said. "She is just excited to be having her home rebuilt."

"What Duke Igthorn did to Gummi Glen was extremely unforgiveable and had he survived the battle of Ursalia, he would have been returned to Dunwyn and be tried by a jury of Gummi Bears and humans. He would have most likely been convicted and put to death for his crimes, but perhaps it was best he and his allies died at the hands of those he tried to commandeer," explained Foxglove.

"But, the physical damage and emotional damage was severe enough for both sides," continued King Gregor. "We have decided that the good people of Dunwyn and the Gummi Bears of Ursalia would come together and support one another in this moment of crisis. Now, as we recover from the events of the past few days, we must remember and never forget those who died in both of our kingdoms."

"In addition," continued Princess Calla. "I have been approved by my father and his dignitaries to become the human queen of not just the kingdom of Dunwyn, but of all Gummi Bears as well and I am to be coronated once the repairs to Gummi Glen have been completed."

Sunni could not help but swoon at what she had just heard and although it was a brief scare, she quickly recovered and was overcome with joy over what her friend was now about to fulfill.

"If we are going to see a beautiful young women like Calla coronated," said Grammi. "Then, we will have to prepare ourselves for it. First thing we will have to do is repair our formal clothes. We need to look our best for your big day, Calla."

"Thanks, Grammi," replied Calla. "It's a big honor not just for me, but for all of us as well."

"So, when do the repairs to Gummi Glen start?" asked Cubbi.

"They will start immediately," replied Foxglove. "We need to be ready for Princess Calla's coronation and the rebirth of Gummi Glen. This is a major period for both Gummi Bears and humans and with Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane gone, a new era of peace is about to begin."

So, the preparations were now underway for the rebirth of Gummi Glen and the coronation of Princess Calla from princess to Queen of both Dunwyn and all Gummi Bears.

Soon, a new era was about to begin.


	19. Rebirth of Gummi Glen

Chapter 19

"Rebirth of Gummi Glen"

Following their very private and very important meeting, the Gummi Bears of Ursalia and New Gumbrea along with several citizens of Dunwyn castle set to work in rebuilding the severely damaged remains of Gummi Glen. For 30 days and nights, they worked around the clock in filling all the cracks and all the holes that were left by the termite Igthorn used to destroy the Glen. With each time they worked, the excitement among all the Gummi Bears built with each passing day. When the day finally came to move back in, all of the Glen Gummies were filled with excitement over being able to return to their once proud home. It was great to move into Ursalia, but it was even better to return home.

"I am so glad to be back home," sighed Gruffi. "There is nothing that is going to move me out of this armchair tonight."

"Except for the fact that you have to still help Zummi fix the minor damages in the library," said Grammi. "Then you can rest in that armchair."

"Heh," groaned Gruffi, now that his power nap was interrupted. "Some things never change around here, don't they?"

So, Gruffi went back to the library where Zummi was still filling all of the bookshelves with the books that were not damaged in the attack. Fortunately, many of the books were not damaged and unfortunately, several of his favorite books were destroyed and considered lost. But, the most prized possession, the Great Book of Gummi, was back where it belonged.

"Grammi said you needed help in here, Zummi," said Gruffi. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, you could help me fill in all of the bookshelves," replied Zummi. "It won't take lery vong, er, very long, I suppose."

"All right, then," said Gruffi. "I help you finish filling in the shelves, but then I want to get back to my favorite armchair."

Zummi just ignored what Gruffi said and returned to the task at hand. Meanwhile, Gusto and Arte Deco were back at their waterfall home, but they weren't alone as Sunni was with them.

"It sure feels good to be back at home," sighed Sunni. "We have so much to catch up on, Gusto."

"I can understand that feeling, Sun Sun," replied Gusto. "I just wish that I didn't end up losing my priceless work of art in the attack."

Sunni looked over to see a large statue of a Gummi Bear holding a torch that was heavily damaged. It was a similar creation that Gusto created the night Gummi Glen was first destroyed. Now, that it was destroyed yet again, it made Gusto very depressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Gusto," replied Sunni sadly. "I know how hard you worked on it and a true artist like yourself will one day make another one."

"Why should I, Sunni?" said Gusto, huffily. "It will just get ruined again like it always does."

"Well, you could make one for Calla's coronation," said Sunni. "I am trying to get my holiday dress repaired and with a little elbow grease, you could get this done in no time."

This made Gusto realize what Sunni had just said. If the rest of the Gummies could get their formal clothes repaired in time for the coronation, then maybe he would get his work of art done in just the right time. 

"Sunners," exclaimed Gusto excitedly. "You just gave me an exciting idea of inspiration. I can get this done in record time, no time flat."

"Is there anything you want me to do for you?" asked Sunni.

"Nope," replied Gusto. "You just get ready to look pretty at Calla's coronation and I'll get ready to finish my masterpiece one final time."

Nodding with a hint of disbelief, Sunni left Gusto to his work and began the short walk back to Gummi Glen. As she walked back, she then saw a giant bird sitting across from Gummi Glen staring at the tree that was now back to normal.

"Bobo?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Ursalia."

"Duh, I am on my way back to Carpie Mountain, Queenie," he replied. "But, I wanted to see you before I continue my journey."

"Well, thank you for coming back to see me before you go back," said Sunni. "I see that the Carpies made you king again."

Sunni could see Bobo was wearing the Carpie King's crown and carrying his royal scepter, which meant he had his title restored to him, shortly after the battle in Ursalia.

"Yes, they did, Queenie," he said. "I love it very much."

"Before you go," said Sunni. "I was wondering if you were willing to attend Princess Calla's coronation in Dunwyn."

"What's a coronation?" asked Bobo, leaving Sunni surprised as Bobo was coronated one.

"A Coronation is a big ceremony in which a person is crowned king or queen. Calla is going to be crowned Queen of Dunwyn and all Gummi Bears. I am so honored to have her in that position."

"When is this coronation?" asked Bobo. "Tell me, Queenie."

"It's in a few days, Bobo," replied Sunni. "Come back in three days and you will see for yourself."

"Duh, all right, Queenie," said Bobo. "I will see you in three days."

"But, can I ask you one thing, Bobo?" asked Sunni.

"What is it, Queenie?" asked Bobo.

"Call me Sunni," she said. "It is a little out of place that you call me 'Queenie.'

Bobo chuckled and hugged Sunni before taking to the skies to begin the long flight back to Carpie Mountain. Sunni chuckled as she continued her short walk back to Gummi Glen, which was still in the process of trying to get back to normal.

Meanwhile, Princess Calla was back at Dunwyn castle, getting her dress for the coronation ready. She had chosen to wear a long white dress with a red cape over it. It was the same one she wore when she knighted Cubbi as the secret defender of Dunwyn which he later used to become the Crimson Avenger. As Calla continued to be fitted for her dress, she could not help but wonder what the future would hold for her and all of her subjects, Gummi Bear or Human. Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"Princess," said Sir Victor. "Your father wants you downstairs for rehearsal in a few minutes."

"Yes, Sir Victor," replied Calla. "I will be downstairs in a moment."

"Very good, my lady," he said and left. The servants and seamstresses working on Calla's dress also left with Sir Victor, leaving Calla alone.

Just then, another knock was heard at the door and the door opened to reveal Cavin with a large box in his hand.

"Cavin," she gasped. "I wasn't expecting you and what is that you are carrying?"

"Your father wanted me to give this to you," replied Cavin. "I thought it might be something you would like to wear to the Coronation reception after the ceremony."

Calla opened the box and it was revealed to be her favorite blue and white formal dress, now fully repaired from the damage it sustained back in Ursalia. A small tear of happiness trickled down Calla's face and she leaped out of the seat she was in and hugged Cavin.

"Cavin, thank you so much," she cried. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know how much this dress was important to you, Calla," replied Cavin as Calla let go of him. "This is a big day for you and for us all, but I wanted you to be happy the most."

Calla nodded happily with excitement as Cavin extended his arm out to hers.

"Now," said Cavin. "Your father is waiting for you down in the throne room to begin rehearsal. Shall we get going?"

"Yes, let's Cavin," said Calla happily and took Cavin's arm to begin her walk down to the throne room.

As she walked downstairs to rehearsal with Cavin, Calla couldn't help but feel excited for this moment as she was now more than ready to assume the role of Queen of Dunwyn and of all Gummi Bears, past, present and future.


	20. Coronation of a Queen

Chapter 20

"Coronation of a Queen"

A few days later, the main hall of Dunwyn castle was filled with its citizens and Gummi Bears from all over to witness Princess Calla become Queen of Dunwyn and of all Gummi Bears. Sitting on his royal throne, King Gregor, dressed in his finery, stood before his subjects and raised out his arms to all of those who were present before him. The Glens, now wearing their repaired formal clothes, were all in the front row with Foxglove, Night Wing and Starbuck to their left also dressed in their finery.

"Welcome, my people!" called King Gregor. "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My only daughter, Princess Calla, has done something that no past royal of Dunwyn has ever done. She has discovered that Gummi Bears have not been proven as just fairy tales, but of as living breathing creatures that deserve a chance at living on this Earth. Throughout these encounters, she was able to learn about their secrets as well as an opportunity to learn from them on how to be a better ruler over her subjects and a good friend to all."

Sunni and Grammi each wiped away tears of happiness as they watched King Gregor speak. Even Ursa, who was convinced to put on a dress for the coronation, was also crying quietly.

"Now, my subjects," continued King Gregor. "May I present for the very first time, Queen Calla of Dunwyn and Gummi Bears!"

Princess Calla, dressed in the long white dress and red cape she wore at Cubbi's knighting entered the throne room with her servants and guards chanting old Coronation songs behind her as the music and the singing filled the throne room. Stepping up to her father, Calla removed the gold tiara from her head and King Gregor beckoned Cavin over to them. Cavin, dressed in his finery that was also repaired, brought over the crown jewels that were passed on to Calla for her royal confirmation. Calla knelt down before her father and taking the crown jewels from Cavin, King Gregor first placed the white pearl necklace around neck and then with his two hands, placed a large gold crown on her head and then, she rose up and King Gregor beckoned her to face her people that were in the east, the south, the west and the north. With each turn she made, the people cried out, "Long Live Queen Calla!"

As they all cried out their undoubted loyalty to her, Calla wanted to cry out of happiness, but she had to be regal before her subjects. Later, after the short and brief ceremony, Calla and King Gregor walked out onto the balcony where those who couldn't attend the ceremony were given the opportunity to see their newly crowned Queen for the first time. King Gregor then whispered to Calla to say a few words and then, Calla stepped forward to face her subjects and she was later joined by the Glens and Barbics as well as Cavin.

"My loyal subjects," she began. "Today is a glorious day in the history of Dunwyn and in the history of the Gummi Bears. For two years, I have lived in front of you as your loyal and undeniable princess. Now, I stand before you as your loyal and undeniable Queen of Dunwyn. But, I want to recognize the friends that have helped me achieve this tremendous accomplishment and the ones I want to recognize the most are the Gummi Bears of Gummi Glen and especially my best friend, Sunni Gummi, who have shown me what life is like outside of being a princess. For that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest woman in Dunwyn. Thank you friends and thank you, everyone!"

A loud roar was then heard from the crowd below and then Calla, Cavin, her father and all of the Gummies departed the Balcony. A little while later, Calla had changed out of her coronation dress and into her favorite blue and white dress for the coronation reception. The reception was even greater than the Coronation ceremony itself and in most regard; Calla thought that it brought back memories of her first grand ball. Throughout the night, everyone danced in celebration and Calla enjoyed the attention as much as anyone.

After the reception, Calla and Cavin walked through the Dunwyn gardens alone and taking in the cool night air as Calla had now taking the step that Duke Igthorn never achieved and that was to succeed King Gregor as ruler of Dunwyn.

"You know, Cavin," said Calla. "I may be a little bit nervous about succeeding my father, but as long as you are with me standing by my side with the rest of the Gummi Bears, then maybe it won't be so nerve-racking after all."

"You have a lot of support, Calla," said Cavin. "Just because you are a queen now, it doesn't mean that things are going to change. The Gummies will and always be here for us and they are ready to give you the best support as possible in helping you rule over Dunwyn and the Gummi Bears."

"But, I think that there will be moments that I lose my composure," continued Calla. "And I want you to be there for me and just think of all the new and exciting adventures that we will have with the Gummies."

"I'm glad you see it that way, Calla," replied Cavin. Just then, Gusto and the rest of the Gummies appeared in the distance with Gusto's masterpiece hiding right underneath a large tarp.

"Before we continue to let you have your moment alone," said Gusto. "The rest of the Gummies and me want to give you something to celebrate your big day. Ta-Da!"

The rest of the Gummies pulled off the tarp and revealed to Cavin and Calla the statue that Gusto finally managed to complete without it being involved in any type of accident.

"Gusto," said Calla. "It's beautiful! You did an amazing job!"

"Anything for you, Calla," said Sunni. "You may be a queen, but we are still friends, no matter what!"

And to prove what she said was true, Sunni ran over to Calla and hugged her tightly. This made Foxglove wipe away a tear of happiness as Zummi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope that this is the start of a new era for all of us, Zummi," she said. "I am looking forward to what lies ahead for us all in the not too distant future."

"You know, Foxglove," said Zummi. "Maybe perhaps the future will be brighter one day, as long as we stay together and keep our friendships strong."

But, just then, Bobo arrived and crashed right in front of the group with his crown and scepter, but also a boquet of flowers for Calla.

"Duh, your highness," he chuckled handing Calla the bouquet of flowers. "Congratulations on becoming queenie."

"Why, thank you, Bobo," replied Calla. "This is the best day of my life and I have all of you to thank for it."

"We love you, Calla," said Sunni and all of the Gummies surrounded their human friends in a group hug.

"I love you too, Gummies," she said happily as they all hugged each other and with that, a new era had begun and who knows what the future may hold, but one thing is for sure, as long as the Gummi Bears and humans remained friends, anything could be possible.


End file.
